Bad girls or good?
by Anime addicted
Summary: Rogue,Kitty, and Jubilee have slowly become angry at the world for what happened at Alkali Lake. Slowly their changing sides and don't know it and Rogue is having the same strange dream.
1. A difference

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was two years ago that Jean had died. Scott was sometimes bitter but that was okay. The real problem was the girls of the place. Rogue was mad that her friends were taken the way they were and she didn't even fight. She was mad she let John leave and with Magneto of all people, she also hated the fact that she stayed put like she was told while her friends were inside doing who knows what. Her and Bobby broke p but she isn't too angry with that. Kitty was mad because she was taken and she was the one that could go through things. Jubilee was mad because she was taken as well and both her and Kitty were mad because they saw Jean get off the plane but they thought nothing of it. They had slowly become bitter and more open with their powers. Right now they were in class all in the row closest to the window.  
  
"Girls, pay attention," Miss. Monroe (Ororo, Storm) said.  
  
"We are," Kitty said.  
  
"Just not to you," Jubilee smiled.  
  
Miss. Monroe looked at the girls. "Would you like to go see Professor Xavier and tell him why not?" she asked.  
  
"No but I have a feeling that were not supposed to have a choice," Rogue said.  
  
"Go," Miss. Monroe said and pointed to the door.  
  
"Gladly," the three girls smiled and left the room.  
  
Ororo noticed then that they didn't even have paper or pencils with them. They were slowly doing worse in her class they used to have nothing under a ninety-five but now it was nothing above a ninety. They were still passing but not for long at this rate. She was worried it was their last year high school students. Jubilee was already eighteen and Kitty would be soon and only Rogue and the other two girls knew her real age. She continued her lesson like nothing had happened.  
  
The girls were supposed to have gone to Xavier but instead they went to their rooms. Xavier was a telepath he would call them.  
  
"School is so boring," Jubilee said.  
  
"Really," Kitty agreed.  
  
"What do you suppose we do to liven things up a bit?" Rogue asked.  
  
Jubilee suddenly smiled like a maniac and Rogue was always reminded of the way John smiled when he was playing with fire when she smiled. She couldn't help but wonder what was on that girls mind.  
  
"You know those clothes we always by but can't wear because they are against the dress code?" she said finally.  
  
"Yeah," Kitty said.  
  
"You want to wear them don't you?" Rogue asked.  
  
"Read my mind," she said and hopped off the bed and went to her drawer.  
  
Rogue went to her bags (she preferred to keep them in bags) and Kitty went to the closet. Jubilee pulled out her blue jean pants since the whether was not at all cold and not at all hot. She put on a bathing suit top that was black with a yellow jean jacket over it. She put on a pair of black timberland boots. She had big hoop earrings like always and a fake nose ring.  
  
Kitty put on a pair of blue stretchy jeans and an even lighter blue skintight shirt that had only one sleeve. She added lots of silver bracelets and small necklaces and had a blue pair of timberlands.  
  
Rogue was the craziest of all. She liked to show skin without really showing it. She had on a black tight shirt that in navy blue bubble letter said freak. The shirt was made to look like a big part or the lower half of the shirt had been torn. It was one of those shirts that looked like you had two on. Under it was fishnet material connected to a belt. The belt was actually part of the shirt and when you put it on your pants your shirt won't accidentally rise up or anything. She had a pair of black stretchy jeans and her black leather gloves on, the ones that were skintight and elbow length. She too had timberland boots on but hers were black.  
  
"Ready?" Kitty asked.  
  
Jubilee nodded and was the first to walk out the door. Kitty followed and Rogue did as well. Nobody was in the halls yet since classes were still going on. They sat in the lounge and just flipped through the channels. Suddenly the bell rang and everyone hurried out the classrooms.  
  
"What the- Rogue and KITTY!" Piotr or Peter spoke.  
  
"Hey your forgetting about me," Jubilee pretended to whine.  
  
"I'd expect something like this from you but Rogue and sweet Kitty," he was surprised.  
  
"Lord ol' mighty what are you guys wearing?" It was Bobby.  
  
"You like?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Of course I'm a guy after all but still," he replied.  
  
"Thought so," Rogue said.  
  
Artie the boy with the reptilian tongue walked by and just stopped. "You look like the girls that are on music videos," he said then left.  
  
"I like him," Rogue said.  
  
"Me to," Kitty said.  
  
"You girls are going to be in trouble if one of the teachers sees you wearing stuff like that," Peter said.  
  
"They don't care they've been getting in lots of trouble lately and if this were a normal school they would have probably gotten a referral by now," Bobby said.  
  
"Get to your rooms and do you homework," it was Ororo.  
  
They left and she looked at the girls. "Your lucky the professor is not here at the moment. He has gone to bring back another teacher. When he returns you are to stay in your rooms unless you change your clothes and then he will speak with you three," she said. She walked in front of the TV screen. "I don't know what has gotten into you girls but straighten it out and fast," then she was gone.  
  
"Anyway what were we watching?" Jubilee asked.  
  
"Nothing really. Hey we've been bad lately with talking back and now this what do you say we take it up a notch?" Kitty asked.  
  
"I didn't know you had it in you girl," Jubilee said," What do you have in mind?"  
  
"We'll we've never really left the school since we've been here. We have gone out to eat and to that museum occasionally but that's about it. How about we sneak out and search for a club?" she smiled.  
  
"How would we get out or in for that matter? And when would we do it? What about ID's and transportation?" Jubilee asked not sure of the whole idea.  
  
"Dumb question Kitty can take us through the walls of the club so we don't need ID. She can also get us in and out of the school without a sound and were three young beautiful women we'll get a ride and if they try and get fresh or something.well you know?" Rogue said.  
  
She wasn't so sure about the idea. Sure it would be really cool but if they were caught they'd be in a lot of trouble for breaking lots of rules. Still though the sense of danger always made her feel alive. "Okay," she said simply then did a little firework in her hands for show.  
  
"Now let's rest we're gonna need it," Kitty said excitedly and ran upstairs to their shared room.  
  
The two girls laughed as they ran after the girl then when they reached their room they grabbed their CD players and set their alarms then not long after they were sleeping.  
  
While they were sleeping someone pulled into the driveway and got off their bike. He walked to the door and hesitated to open it. He hadn't been here in a while and it felt weird. He eventually opened the door and saw a group of teens watching TV. He walked past them and straight into Storm.  
  
"Logan?" she smiled a warm smile.  
  
"Hey where's everybody?" He asked.  
  
"Scott's out fixing his new bike. Xavier and Kurt have gone to bring another teacher back," she said.  
  
"What about the kid?" Logan asked.  
  
Her face went from happy to annoyed," Sleeping."  
  
"Okay I'll just make myself at home then," he said and went to his room, which was never touched since he left.  
  
~*~*~*~Back at the girls room a few hours later (Rogue's dream)~*~*~  
  
Rogue was floating in water starring at the bright blue sky. She looked to her side and on the sand she saw all her friends playing in the sand and tanning. She looked back at the sky. Suddenly the scenery changed from the beach to Alkali Lake. She looked around and saw that it was still covered in almost frozen water.  
  
"Weird dream," she told herself.  
  
She felt someone behind her and when she turned around no one was there. She realized she was floating above the water and when she did it was like a cartoon because she fell in. She knew it was a dream she had been having if for a little over a year now. She was underwater and she saw a light it was a red light. She swam towards it and the light got bigger and bigger.  
  
"Any minute now I'll wake up like I do all the time," she told herself even thought she was under water.  
  
She kept swimming and normally she would have wakened up by now but not today. She finally reached the light and it was so bright it took her a while to realize it was a person. The water was warm around this person and she swam to the front of it. She saw the persons face then..  
  
"Hey wake up the alarm went off," Jubilee said shaking Rogue.  
  
Rogue sat up looked around and saw Kitty putting makeup on and Jubilee's toothbrush was hanging from her mouth. She whipped her eyes and went to brush her teeth. She saw the persons face but she couldn't remember for the world and she felt like it was important to know. She brushed her teeth and then applied light makeup and decided to forget about the dream for now it was hurting her head thinking about it so much.  
  
"Ready?" Kitty whispered. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
So what do you think? Good or bad or you don't know so just keep going? Well you know what to do. 


	2. a night out

The reviews I got were great I didn't think this was good I thought if it while I was listening to music. Glad you guys/ girls liked it though. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
They made sure not to make a sound. They held Kitty's hand and went through rooms and made it quietly outside. Jubilee was giggling like an insane person.  
  
"Shhhh were not free yet girl," Kitty said.  
  
They phased through the gates and down the street they walked till a truck pulled up beside them.  
  
"You girls lost?" it was a man of course.  
  
"No just in need of transportation," Kitty said and smiled seductively.  
  
"Hop in and where to?" the guy said.  
  
They hopped in and just told him to the nearest club. The ride wasn't very long and he was a really sweet guy and just happened to look like Santa Clause. He let them off and when they tried to give him money he refused and drove off.  
  
"He was nice," Rogue said.  
  
"Maybe you should have sat on his lap and said you wanted to be able to touch for Christmas," Kitty joked.  
  
They laughed at her little joke and walked right through the wall into the club. It was different than they expected. They were looking for lots of drunken guys and topless girls and they thought the club would be really crappy. Actually the guys were either drunk making out in the corner with another girl and some other guys or they were just standing around. The music made the ground vibrate as well as your eardrums as well. There were no real lights only black lights that made certain colors glow. Rogue's white strips glowed and so did Jubilee's jacket and Kitty's entire outfit. Their teeth and eyes glowed too. They laughed and started to dance.  
  
At first it was weird to try and dance to the music since they never really listened to it. They listened to lots of rock and never really listened to rap but it wasn't at all bad. The song changed from whatever it was on to a song Kitty once sang all day. It was called 'Salt Shaker' and it was one of her favorites.  
  
"Wanna dance?" A boy asked Kitty.  
  
She looked at Rogue and Jubilee and they were encouraging her to go. She went and they continued to dance together. The good thing about this type of music was you didn't need a partner. They were allover the place their hips moved real fast and their arms were up in the air, they'd bend down every once in a while and look for Kitty. Soon though a guy can to Jubilee and took her away from Rogue to dance. Rogue felt alone and wondered why nobody had asked her yet. She closed her eyes and continued to dance she even grinded on the wall, which she never even knew she could do. Suddenly without warning she remembered the face she saw.  
  
"Jean!" she half yelled and for once she was glad the music was so loud. She didn't feel much like dancing anymore so she went to the bar and ordered a drink. She was about to get her money when a hand stopped her.  
  
"I'll get it," it was a familiar voice.  
  
Rogue looked up so fast her neck hurt and she grabbed it. "JOHN!" she yelled.  
  
He smiled and sat next to her. "What are you doing so far from home and all alone away from Bobby?" he asked.  
  
"Ha that's funny. I'm not alone Kitty and Jubilee, Bobby and me and I broke up long ago. What about you?"  
  
"I always come here," he said.  
  
"No I mean what are you doing now a days? Are you still with Magneto? I've missed you," she felt really corny now.  
  
He looked at her and smiled his crazy smile. "Good I've missed you to. Yes I'm still with Magneto. How long have you been dressing like that?"  
  
Rogue looked at her outfit. "Not long actually it's been in my closet collecting dust. Decided to wear it today even though I got in trouble for talking back again it's fun," she said.  
  
"Whoa no way you actually were talking back Sweet little you? I can't believe it your pulling my leg," he said.  
  
"No," she replied a little offended.  
  
"So you still can't." he trailed.  
  
"No but it doesn't bother me anymore. Actually I make fun of it and so do the girls. So you got any yet?" she smirked.  
  
He let his mouth drop," My god you're a freak," he said playfully.  
  
"That's what the shirt says," she replied.  
  
"Your hair glows that's funny." He laughed.  
  
"So what. Hey who you hear with?" she asked.  
  
"Nobody I come here alone but leave with a friend if you get my drift," he moved his eyebrows.  
  
"Right," Rogue said sarcastically.  
  
"What you don't think I telling the truth? I bet one night with me you'll never want to leave," he said.  
  
Rogue pretended to choke like she was disgusted. "Your on," she said.  
  
He stood up and grabbed her arm and they walked to a corner. He pushed her gently against the wall and pinned it there with his body. Rogue was a little surprised but that was it. He whispered in her ear. "So how much have you missed me?" he asked.  
  
His hot breath tickled her ear and sent a chill through her. He began to stroke her hips with his hands and her heartbeat got quicker. His hands went lower and reached in between her legs. He continued to just tease her while she acted like she wasn't affected by it at all. He put his leg between hers and just began to push it against her. She fought to keep from moaning but it came out eventually. And she knew he smiled when she saw his teeth glowing. She hated herself now she was embarrassed and she had not clue what she was supposed to do.  
  
"Told you," he said after a while.  
  
She acted as if she didn't here him but she felt something else and she knew what it was. "Looks like I have the same affect on you," she said.  
  
"Looks like Marie," he said.  
  
She was curious about his reaction. He was hard and poking her leg. She reached down and brushed her hand across his pants. He jerked back a little bit and she giggled. Next thing she knew he was kissing her then he stopped before her powers could do anything.  
  
"Do you want to leave?" he asked.  
  
"Do you?" she asked back. He said nothing," Okay then," she replied.  
  
He kissed her again then she surprised him by turning so he'd be against the wall. She pulled back when her powers started to kick in and she looked at him to see if he wanted to stop. He didn't but she didn't continue.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"Sorry," she said.  
  
He laughed. "It's okay but you were on a roll. Hey there goes Kitty and Jubilee," he said.  
  
Rogue turned around and waved at her friends. "John oh my god is it really you?" Jubilee stopped dead on her tracks.  
  
"My god you are all bad girls you even got Kitty," he said.  
  
"I'm tired of everybody treating me like I'm always the goody goody around here," Kitty said putting her hands on her hips.  
  
"You were always the goody goody," Rogue said.  
  
"What were you two just doing," Jubilee teased.  
  
"What grown ups do," John replied.  
  
"Uh ho Rogue and Pyro fucking in a tree," Kitty said.  
  
"You guys are crazy listen you two keep him busy while I do something right quick," Rogue said then disappeared into the crowd. She wanted to think of the dream and see what time it was.  
  
She sat at the other side of the bar and noticed there was original light and that there was no clock. "Hey anyone got the time?" She asked aloud to anyone.  
  
"Why you need a ride somewhere I'll take you," some guy said.  
  
He looked like a pervert. "No thanks I was just asking," Rogue snapped.  
  
"Aw you scared?" he asked coming closer to her.  
  
"No you just wouldn't be able to handle me if you tried," she replied with a smirk.  
  
The people around him laughed and she ordered a drink. It burned her throat but she figured it was supposed to do that. She noticed some guys checking her out or she hoped were checking her out and not some other guy. She felt a little dizzy so she stopped drinking and went out to the floor and danced for a while. She saw Kitty and Jubilee on each side of John whose hair had grew longer and had become more muscular.  
  
She still felt embarrassed whenever she thought about what happened earlier between them. She danced for a bit but soon it grew boring and she was still thinking about the dream and she had no clue what time it was and if they were going to walk back it would take a while.  
  
"God what time is it?" she as frustrated.  
  
"To go home," a familiar voice said.  
  
"Crap," she turned around. "Logan!" she was way surprised and so was he.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So what do you think? Good or bad or you don't know so just keep going? Well you know what to do. 


	3. The dream, what Marie must do

The reviews I got were great I didn't think this was good I thought if it while I was listening to music. Glad you guys/ girls liked it though.  
  
Thanks SSam for telling me I feel retarded now I have no clue how I did that. I'm such an airhead but hey I had a good laugh about it though.  
  
Spikes-storm I could never see it either they just messed up the whole plot thing there I think. It makes me mad sometimes and she doesn't have her attitude in the movie it sucks but hey I here Gambit and Angle are going to be in the third movie.if they make one. Jack Hugman (sp) hasn't signed for the third movie and with out him it's I guess not the same. At least that's what I hear and I'm probably freaking you out so I'm going to shut up.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Logan stared at her like she was a ghost. ~What was she thinking wearing that? Why she at a club? ~ He thought.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Rogue spoke out of embarrassment.  
  
"Me kid what about you? You snuck out didn't you?" he asked.  
  
"So and when I asked what you were doing here I mean what are you doing here and not at the institute?" Rogue asked.  
  
"I was there but there's no beer or alcohol. Your coming home now," Logan said.  
  
"No I'm not. I'm eighteen I think I can handle being at a club," Rogue was mad.  
  
"Is that alcohol I smell on you?" Logan was ignoring her.  
  
"Logan I'm fine I'm here with Jubilee and Kitty and they're with John dancing. I'm untouchable and well trained I'm not a kid anymore. I'll knock you into next week if you try and ruin my fun." Rogue warned.  
  
"Marie kid you don't belong here-" Logan started.  
  
"How do you know where I belong you've not seen me for a long time. I'm not innocent like I used to be Logan."  
  
"Get the girls you guys are leaving now," Logan demanded.  
  
Rogue was angry but she wasn't going to act like a child. She would show him. She laughed aloud and turned around and disappeared into the crowd but she knew Logan' nose would be working by now so she hurried to John and the girls.  
  
"What's wrong Rogue not having fun?" Kitty said.  
  
"Logan's here," she said.  
  
"What? For real why now?" Jubilee asked.  
  
"Kitty let me borrow your powers and well just go to another club." Rogue said.  
  
Okay Kitty held out her arm and Rogue grabbed it then let go when she got enough power. Kitty grabbed John and Rogue grabbed Jubilee and walked through the walls to another place.  
  
"Leave me here," John said.  
  
"Great a strip club," Kitty wined.  
  
"Well John you stay were out of here," Jubilee said and they phased through a few buildings.  
  
They were in another dance club. "You guys keep having fun I'll do it by the door and be a look out," Rogue said.  
  
They nodded and went to dancing and Rogue went on some stair part and went to the top where people were dancing some more and watched. She was angry with him for still considering her a child. He made her want to leave and she could do it to. She had twenty-four credits for collage and they could get her anywhere she wanted whenever she wanted. Same with Kitty and Jubilee but would they really leave?  
  
She watched for about an hour and no Logan. ~Now about that dream, I need to get to Alkali Lake and to tell the girls. ~ Rogue thought.  
  
She danced for a bit then went back to looking for the time. It was almost time for the adults to wake up.  
  
"Hey it's time to go," Rogue said but she saw her two friends had more than enough alcohol.  
  
She rolled her eyes at the sight but saw that a few guys were trying to take advantage of them. "Hey let go of them," Rogue demanded.  
  
"Just having a little fun," some guy said.  
  
Rogue watched as they took her friends outside. She let them just so she wouldn't cause a scene when she used her powers. She followed and once they were outside. She smiled," Hey boys what do you think of mutants?"  
  
"Myths," the other boy said.  
  
This answer surprised Rogue she laughed aloud and advanced on the boys," Well that's a first I've never been considered a myth before, stop pushing them around like that they'll throw up," Rogue said.  
  
The boy kept pushing her friends around to make them dizzy. Rogue glared at them," So what's your power, laser eyes, flying, or can you read my mind?" the boy teased.  
  
"Maybe she can make things move, or freeze time or something?" The other boy teased.  
  
Rogue smiled and went to stand between the two and whispered in both their ears," No I have poison skin."  
  
She took her gloves off and gripped their faces and son they fell to the ground. She helped Kitty and Jubilee up and wished she had Mr. Wagner's power right now. She got and idea," Hey Jubilee boys are stripping in your room and your missing it," Rogue said.  
  
Jubilee took off running and Kitty followed behind screaming," Why do you get to have all the fun?"  
  
They weren't really running just walking fast with a jump in it but at least Rogue didn't have to support them. Soon they grew tired and sat down for just a minute and was asleep before Rogue knew it. She groaned and lifted Kitty over her shoulder and Jubilee was barley in her other arm. She walked till she could see the sun peaking from afar. She opened the door and was greeted by Logan, Scott, Ororo, Kurt, and Xavier.  
  
"Rogue what happened are they alright?" Scott asked.  
  
"Yeah they're just sleeping," Rogue said calmly.  
  
"What were you all doing sneaking out going to a club? You could have been hurt or taken advantage of!" Scott half shouted being half asleep.  
  
"Please quiet," Jubilee mumbled under her breath.  
  
"I'll take zem," Kurt said and in a poof he and the girls were gone.  
  
"Calm down were alright and nobody will take advantage of anybody if you're all looking out for each other. Were mutants so we can handle ourselves and we already know showing off our power is dangerous. You people have so little faith in us," Rogue said.  
  
"Rogue it seems you were the only one doing the looking after weren't you?" Xavier said.  
  
He was the only on Rogue feared he could make her think she was insane if he wanted. "No one gave you permission to go inside my fucking head," Rogue snapped.  
  
"Rogue watch who you talking to," Scott said.  
  
"What ever if I don't say I'll think it and he'll hear it so might as well say it," Rogue said.  
  
Logan watched amazed and amused at how Rogue was acting. He always thought she'd stay her sweet old self but now she's got attitude and it was funny to him. "What are you smiling at?" Rogue asked Logan.  
  
He said nothing but he was surprised she was mad at him. "Rogue you broke the rules of this place. You should be thankful he was here when you needed help. Because of Xavier you have those clothes and your healthy," Ororo said.  
  
"Yeah well I don't recall asking for help. Actually you came to me if I remember correctly. I'm eighteen and.never mind. Rules were meant to be broken," Rogue said and raised and eyebrow.  
  
"What we wouldn't understand?" Ororo asked.  
  
"I don't care if you understand of not." Rogue then went calmly to her room and glared at Logan and everybody else before she was gone.  
  
"That went well," Scott said.  
  
"She's probably just angry," Logan said.  
  
~*~*~*~ Rogue made it to her room and saw Kurt exit and she went to sleep hoping to dream again. She did and she was there staring at Jean's balled up form.  
  
"Jean?" Rogue called to her.  
  
Her head moved and she was now standing or at least no longer balled up like a child. She was taller than Rogue but not as tall as before. She stared at her eyes and noticed they were different. They held fire and she had a fiery substance around her.  
  
"Rogue, Marie come for me," she said.  
  
"This is but a dream you're dead," Rogue said.  
  
"No just in a frozen state," she replied then added," She needs your help to."  
  
"Who?" Rogue asked.  
  
Jean only pointed to the broken building from before that her friends were held in. Rogue went inside and swam around for a bit. "Who?" she asked again frustrated. There was no answer and Rogue looked around some more. She found a room that she saw when she absorbed Logan and started having his nightmares.  
  
"This is where he was created," Rogue realized.  
  
"This is where she was created to," she heard Jean say.  
  
"Who for crying out loud?"  
  
"Look," Jean ordered.  
  
Rogue looked around and saw a girl well not a little girl she was older and she thinks Chinese. "I don't know her," Rogue said.  
  
"Close you eyes and watch," Jean ordered.  
  
"How can I watch when I can't see? I think being dead really you know." She pretended to punch her head and made a funny face.  
  
"Do it!" she ordered.  
  
Rogue closed her eyes and saw Logan and this girl fighting. ~It's a replay of the past~ she realized. ~ I knew Bobby and I were missing something good. God look at them they're like ghost stab heal stab heal~ Rogue thought as she watched what really happened.  
  
She saw how Logan killed her with liquid metal. "Wait doesn't that mean she'd dead? Who could she possibly need my help?"  
  
"She's no dead. Styker thought that one the metal cooled it was unable to melt ever again. I have the heat of the sun in me so I melted it and brought her back to life with my power. She's in a frozen state just like me now," Jean said.  
  
"So how do you suppose I help? I mean you're in Alkali Lake and I'm in Westchester, New York. I'm not going to steal the x-jet," Rogue said.  
  
"Sorry it's time you wake up but you can come by control," Jean said and slowly the scenery disappeared and then nothing.  
  
"What time is it?" Rogue asked as she shot up in a cold sweat.  
  
"Three in the afternoon," Jubilee said.  
  
"Another nightmare or the same dream?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Sort of I saw Jean and she's alive I know it we need to go now," Rogue said.  
  
"It was a dream girl just a dream," Kitty said.  
  
"No I've had a little over a year now and it's real if you don't believe me fine but do not tell okay?" Rogue asked.  
  
"We were just playing why would anyone have a repeated dream and it mean nothing but one question. How?" Jubilee asked.  
  
"She said control, what's that mean?" Rogue asked.  
  
"Maybe.um. you need to learn to touch again," Jubilee said.  
  
They sat there and thought for a while and only Kitty had the right idea," This may be way farfetched but remember when that kid Jamie came her for the first time well Rogue you came here after everybody else. But you touched him right?"  
  
"So?" Rogue said.  
  
"You knew how to control his power remember. You called upon copies of yourself and you didn't even have to get hit or bump into anything. You have automatic control of every mutants power you absorb maybe that's what's she's talking about," Kitty said.  
  
"All right Kitty," Jubilee applause.  
  
"Okay she's smart, but what all that have to do with getting to Alkali Lake?" Rogue asked.  
  
Again they thought and Jubilee gleamed when she thought of something. "Kurt. I remember when she teleported into the copy of the Cerebro room and he said he couldn't do it because he has to be able to see where he's going. Maybe if you absorbed him a bit you don't have to see where you're going all you would probably have to do is know where it is exactly you want to be."  
  
"You're a genius Jubilee," Rogue said.  
  
"I know and have you seen the new teacher he's got wings and he's rich. He's a hottie and his codename is Angel," Jubilee said.  
  
"You're terrible," Kitty said.  
  
"Hey did you guys get a lecture while I was out?" Rogue asked.  
  
"Feh yeah we were but we paid no attention like always," Jubilee said.  
  
The two girls talked about the new teacher and Rogue left while they did so. She got her X-men uniform and Kitty's and Jubilee's as well. She took off X's on the belt and brought then to her room. She went looking for Kurt afterwards.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I'll update soon okay. So Lady death striker is alive and Jean is too. Just so you know. 


	4. Getting ready

The reviews I got were great I didn't think this was good I thought if it while I was listening to music. Glad you guys/ girls liked it though.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Logan was looking for Rogue and he saw her, but she was getting out the uniforms they wore on missions. He watched her take the X's off the belts. ~Why she got three uniforms? ~ He thought  
  
He watched as she brought them up to her room then she seemed to be focused on looking for something or someone.  
  
"What are you up to kid?" he asked after a while.  
  
She froze but didn't turn around. He wondered if she was still mad. "Why you following me?" she asked.  
  
"I came looking for you but you seemed busy," he said.  
  
"So you follow me around like an animal," she realized it wasn't the best thing to say.  
  
"You've changed kid and you're up to something," he pointed out.  
  
"People tend to do that over the years Logan. Don't try and figure me out you'll only confuse yourself. A man can never understand a woman," she said.  
  
"That so? So can a woman understand a man?" he asked.  
  
"Of course most men want sex, money, or power. Men like you want to about themselves and some men are just looking to get into heaven." Rogue said.  
  
"What are you up to?" he asked.  
  
"Just remaking my uniform is all," she lied through her teeth.  
  
"Really? Then why do I sense you lie?" he asked.  
  
"It's a surprise," she said just anything to get him away he was making her nervous.  
  
"You still with that ice boy?" Logan asked.  
  
"Gods no. I preferred someone like John who knows what a girl wants and how to give it," she hoped this would be too much information for him and he'd go away.  
  
"And what do you want?" he asked.  
  
~Does he ever go away? ~ She asked herself.  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know?" she said.  
  
"Depends I don't think you'd really tell me," he said.  
  
"No I wouldn't it's not really any of your business. I said John knows what a girl wants I'm a girl yes but much more too it takes a lot to please me," Rogue was having fun the looks on his face were priceless.  
  
"Who do you think do handle you?" he asked he was amazed at her confidence and how she handled herself.  
  
"Haven't met anyone like that yet," she said.  
  
He laughed aloud," so you gonna tell me what you're really up to?" he asked.  
  
"Do you ever just give up?"  
  
"No but you almost made me, pretty good," he said.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"I'll be back I need a drink," he began to walk away.  
  
"Brink me back one," Rogue said.  
  
"Don't count on it," he replied.  
  
Rogue watched him go and waited till she heard the engine to the bike till she continued.  
  
"Kurt are you in here?" Rogue asked.  
  
She entered his room and was about to leave when he pooped in front of her upside down. "Yes?" he asked.  
  
Rogue put her hands behind her back and slowly took off a glove she smiled apologetically," Sorry Mr. Wagner," she said then touched him.  
  
He fell to the ground with a loud THUMP and Rogue dragged him to his bed. She heard someone try and open the door. She teleported out just in time, she was in her room.  
  
"Hey guy's I did iiiiiitt," she stretched the word it out when she saw the new teacher in her room.  
  
Kitty and Jubilee turned around and then turned back to the new teacher. "Un there are two teleporters?" he asked.  
  
"No that's Ro-" Jubilee begun to say but Kitty elbowed her in the gut.  
  
"For now there are," she said.  
  
"Well just thought this was the bathroom thanks for telling me where it was at goodbye," he said then was gone.  
  
Kitty and Jubilee looked at Rogue. "You did it," Kitty said.  
  
"Yes now get dressed before it wears off and Xavier talks to wing boy and he tell him he met the other teleporter," Rogue said.  
  
They hurried and got dressed in their identical uniforms. They looked so much older when they had on their uniforms. Black skintight leather, and high-heeled boots. Rogue's had green outlined leather while Kitty had blue and Jubilee yellow.  
  
"What about Jean she'll need another uniform it must me soaking wet," Kitty said.  
  
"Grab on," Rogue ordered. They did and they teleported to the room with all the extra uniforms. "Kitty grab on for Jean I'll grab one for the Chinese girl," Rogue said.  
  
"What Chinese girl?" Jubilee asked.  
  
"She fought with Logan back there. She supposedly died because he stabbed her with a thing of liquid metal but Jean with the heat of the sun melted it again. She may be badly hurt Jubilee go get some bandages and ointment for any wounds they may have," Rogue ordered.  
  
She ran to get it. "Do you even know the girls size?" Kitty asked.  
  
"No but I can estimate by how tall she was. She was tall like Jean; actually they were about the same size. Could you go get the money I have saved when you're done I bet their hungry," Rogue said.  
  
Kitty handed over the outfit and went. Rogue wondered if she should bother bringing that girl a pair of gloves. She grabbed a pair anyway and finally she decided on a pair of shoes. She needed a bag.  
  
"Here I figured you'd need it," it was Kitty with the duffel bag she had when she first came here.  
  
"Thanks," Rogue said and put the clothes and shoes inside.  
  
"Here they were never worn before and Scott kept some of Jeans things," Kitty said handing over bra's and underwear.  
  
"Scott kept her bra's what is he sick," Rogue said.  
  
"Well at least he didn't keep all the lingerie, that way she'd be comfortable. I brought two for that other girl you keep talking about," Kitty said.  
  
"Where's Jubilee?" Rogue asked.  
  
"Watch her come back with a first aid kit makeup and brushes and something else." Kitty said.  
  
"Got my money?" Rogue asked.  
  
Kitty handed it over. Rogue made sure they had everything. "Two uniforms check. Complete with gloves and boots, check. Girls stuff for two check. Money for food, check and lots of it too." Rogue said.  
  
"Bandages and alcohol check. Hairbrushes, makeup, toothbrushes and tooth paste, check." Jubilee laughed.  
  
"What did I tell you?" Kitty said.  
  
"Fine put it in the bag. Go get you're coats and get two extras for Jean and the girl. I'll get mine and I want you guys to meat me in the kitchen in five minutes," Rogue said.  
  
They split and Rogue made sure she still had Kurt clear in her head. She held on to his psyche. She grabbed her cloak and grabbed a few chef Boyardee cans and spoons. ~Hey if she's as hot as she says heating cans should be no problem ~ Rogue laughed at the thought.  
  
She waited and soon she heard the door open," Ready to gooo," she stretched the word when she saw Logan at the door.  
  
"Kid?" he said in a warning tone.  
  
"Guys?" Rogue asked.  
  
Logan raised an eyebrow then saw two girls in heavy jackets go right through him. He noticed they all were dressed in their uniforms and had on heavy coats. He noticed Rogue had her duffel bag and it looked full.  
  
"I'm not letting you get through this door kids," he said.  
  
"Kids? I'll show you kid," Jubilee said but Rogue stopped her from using her powers.  
  
"We need to go now I can't hold on to his psyche much longer grab hold," Rogue said.  
  
Kitty grabbed the bag and then grabbed Rogue. Jubilee stuck up her middle finger then grabbed Rogue. "We'll say hi to Jean for you Logan oh and that Chinese looking claw girl to," Rogue said then she was gone and all that was left was the smoke teleportation left behind.  
  
"Hey comeback," he said.  
  
"Logan what are you-hey that's funny I thought Kurt was sleeping in his room," Scott said smelling the after smoke.  
  
"That was Rogue ghost girl and Jubilee. I think they're going to commit suicide," Logan said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Scott said getting serious.  
  
"Rogue must have absorbed Kurt, that must be why he's sleep. She said she'd say hi to Jean for me, and the girl I fought back at Alkali Lake. She's dead and so is Jean," Logan said.  
  
"Wait we need the professor but he's sleeping," Scott said.  
  
"Wake him up," Logan demanded and they went to his room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I'll update soon okay. So they think the girls are going to commit suicide. Ironic isn't it? 


	5. Two women saved

The reviews I got were great I didn't think this was good I thought if it while I was listening to music. Glad you guys/ girls liked it though.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rogue opened her eyes. She did it she was at Alkali Lake, on the dam actually. They'd have to walk down to where the water was but they still made it and boy was it cold.  
  
"Hey wait Rogue how do we get back?" Kitty asked.  
  
Crushed, they had no way back. Suddenly the sound of a helicopter could be heard. The girls moved out the way and watched as it landed. None of them could see who was piloting it. It landed and the girls took their fighting stances. The door opened and out stepped.oh god it was Mystique.  
  
Rogue had a personal grudge against her for the kidnapping and almost letting Xavier kill all humans the last time they met. She wasted no time she ran and threw a punch, which she blocked easily. Mystique turned around and did a back kick that hit Rogue in the stomach. Rogue recovered quickly but when she looked up Mystique had her hands up as surrender.  
  
"What's this?" Rogue demanded.  
  
"I'm here to help. You're here to get Jean and Lady death Strike right?" she said in that creepy voice that sounds like two people are talking at once.  
  
"Lady Death Strike? That's her name?" Jubilee said.  
  
"How do you know about that? Wait you're with Magneto and-," Rogue began.  
  
"No!" she snapped then took a deep breath. "Listen to me. Magneto despises you X-men for ruining his plans repeatedly. I now despise Magneto. Marie I know your feelings on the whole X-men thing aren't good. You're still angry at everything that has happened with the thing on the statue of Liberty and Alkali Lake. The same with you two, you're angry as well," she said.  
  
~Wait she used my name ~ Rogue thought.  
  
"How do you know my name? You still haven't told me how you knew what we were doing," Rogue said.  
  
"Rogue do you know who your mom really was? Maggie Thomson. You know you were adopted. I adopted you," she said then shape shifted into a lady with brown hair who looked young and like a mom.  
  
"You're lying," Rogue whispered bitterly.  
  
"Ask me anything about living with her. When you were seven you wanted to take up horse back riding, you did. Why do you think you always had a babysitter all the time, I was always doing things for Magneto," she said.  
  
Kitty and Jubilee looked at Rogue as she thought about what Mystique said. "Do you have proof?" Kitty asked.  
  
"I thought knowing about things only a child and her mother could know was enough but I do have extra proof," Mystique said then went inside the helicopter and brought a photo album.  
  
Kitty and Jubilee looked through the book," It's all here," Kitty said.  
  
"So Magneto let you adopt me?" Rogue asked.  
  
"No I had a son, which a man tried to experiment on. I couldn't let him do that to my son because even a mother such as me has a heart. I never saw his face and my child was taken by some circus," she said.  
  
~Wait Kurt, circus oh god ~ Rogue thought.  
  
"Oh my god you're Kurt's mother?" Rogue said as she realized it.  
  
"That's right. Recently I tripped upon files that were lying around Magneto's base and he was the man that tried to experiment on my son." Mystique got a distant look in her eyes.  
  
"So that's why you despise Magneto because he tried to hurt your son," Kitty said.  
  
"But what about adopting Marie?" Jubilee asked.  
  
"Child, when a mother loses her only child her heart is in desperate need of anything to ease the pain. In my case another child was the answer and I knew you were going to be a mutant before you even were one. That's why I adopted you, I knew you would be a mutant and I knew being one was dangerous and I would protect you till your powers manifested. So are you going to let me help or what?" she smirked.  
  
"So how'd you know I was going to be a mutant when I was just a child?" Rogue asked almost begging for an answer with her eyes.  
  
"That dear Rogue shall be answered another time," she said.  
  
"Fine okay you hate Magneto and he hates us. You know with the whole X-men thing we are.well we don't care. You want to help us.the x-men." Kitty said.  
  
"You don't really want to still be apart of the x-men do you?" she asked looking every girl in the eye.  
  
Kitty looked at the sky and Jubilee played with her hands and Rogue looked at them," Really?" she asked her two friends.  
  
"Well it's not like were really respected there," Jubilee said.  
  
"They treat us like children that are supposed to be innocent their whole lives. I can't believe you didn't tell us," Kitty said to Rogue.  
  
"Well playing by the rules got me taken a while ago and then it got the school after me. And me what about you two I can't believe you didn't tell me," Rogue said.  
  
All three girls looked back and fourth to each other then they laughed. Rogue looked at Mystique and smiled. "Welcome then." her face turned emotionless," Mother."  
  
They walked to where the water began. Rogue began to take off her uniform.  
  
"What are you doing?" Kitty said.  
  
"We have didn't think of everything. Someone has to go in the water to get her and I'll do it. Don't worry she should still have on her uniform so her skin is safe from mine." Rogue said then jumped in the freezing cold water.  
  
She was freezing but she couldn't let that stop her, besides imagine how Jean must feel and that other girl. She saw the red light just like in the dream and she went towards it. She could barely see because it was so cold and she needed more air. She went up and hit a wall of ice. She punched at it and finally she made it through. She breathed like she was never going to do it again.  
  
"ANYTHING?" Jubilee said.  
  
"I see her," Rogue said then went back down.  
  
It felt like needles poking at her skin the longer she was in the water. She reached Jean and just like in the dream the water around her was warm. Rogue grabbed her and she was surprised when Jean's hand twitched. Rogue grabbed her hand and put it around her waist and brought her up.  
  
"Jean!" Jubilee said.  
  
"Kitty you're light come help her out while I go back for the other!" Rogue could only whisper but they heard.  
  
She didn't know how much longer she could take the more she moved the colder it got and the lower she went the colder it got. She saw the broken up base where Logan was created and she went in. She was happy there was air in there even though it wasn't much it helped. She went inside further and further till she saw a familiar tank. The ground of the place must have been higher then the rest of the building because the closer she got the more air there was and pretty soon she could actually walk on the ground. She was even colder now that air could touch her skin but she could see this other female. She grabbed her and went back into the water.  
  
"Where is she? Is their even air in there?" Jubilee was getting worried.  
  
Rogue's head popped out and she swam to the ground where Jean laid. She hugged herself and her teeth chattered. Kitty grabbed Jean and Rogue held on to Lady Death Strike. Jubilee grabbed the bag. They walked to the helicopter and before they took off Rogue dried off with a towel Mystique had brought and redressed.  
  
"Where we heading?" Kitty asked.  
  
"A cabin not any more then ten miles from here. I own it under a different name," Mystique said.  
  
They rode in silence the entire way and when they got there they hurried inside. Kitty laid Jean in a bed and Rogue laid the other girl in another bed beside her. Rogue wondered what the girl's real name was.  
  
"Her real name is Yuriko Oyama. She as you already know is the female version of Logan." Mystique said answer the unasked question.  
  
"So what's next?" Rogue asked as she finished covering this Yuriko up in the blanket.  
  
"Excuse me?" Mystique asked.  
  
"You helped us but for what? Where do your loyalties lay," Rogue asked.  
  
"I helped you because I felt I had to. I hate Magneto and you aren't exactly x-men anymore. You may not hate them but you strongly dislike how they do things," Mystique pointed out.  
  
"What you want us to became some type of team, like you old Brotherhood of mutants just the Sisterhood or something?" Jubilee asked.  
  
"Sure why not?" Mystique said.  
  
"Cool a female mutant team but are we good or bad?" Kitty asked.  
  
"You already answered that shadow cat," Rogue said.  
  
"Yeah I guess so. How long do you think it'll be before they wake up?" Kitty asked.  
  
"For Jean no time but her I don't know. She needs to be kept warm that's all we can do," Rogue said.  
  
For the next few hours they kept the two girls warm then finally Jean came around. "She's having some type of seizure," Jubilee said.  
  
"No she's just having a hard time waking up after so long," Mystique said.  
  
Jean was twitching violently then finally it was as if she woke from a bad dream, she shot up gasping for air. She looked around and her eyes went wide when she saw Mystique.  
  
"She's on our side don't worry," Kitty assured.  
  
Jean noticed she was in her underwear only. Jubilee handed her on of the extra uniforms and she put it on. "How long?" she asked.  
  
"Two years give or take a month or two," Rogue said.  
  
"You've all grown up so beautifully. Where's Scott?" she asked.  
  
"Back home. We came alone just incase you were really just a dream," Rogue said.  
  
"She brought you here?" she asked.  
  
"No I teleported, actually I stole Kurt's powers and well she came here after we did." Rogue said pointing to Mystique.  
  
"How long she been and x-men?" Jean asked.  
  
"She's not and neither are we, least not anymore," Jubilee said.  
  
"What why not?" Jean asked.  
  
"We've sorta been a bit of a problem back there and we don't like they way things are going. You wouldn't understand but you can go back just not with us," Rogue said.  
  
"No while I was sleeping for so long I could see what was going on in the world I just couldn't do anything about what I saw. Xavier's a good man with a dream that is only a dream. Mutants have been experimented on in the past Logan and her are examples of that but now it's being done allover the world. Kids are manifesting at ages so young it's dangerous. No on has been spared in these riots and no on will listen because fear and hatred blind them. This world had been blinded and battles allover between mutant and man. Magneto was right as sad as it is and there will be a war," Jean said and for a while her voice seemed to be that of another person.  
  
"So does this mean were a team?" Kitty asked annoyed.  
  
"Let's see," Jean said.  
  
She got up and went over to Yuriko's bed and touched her face. They could see her skin color go from pale to lively and her eyes opened and she sat up. Rogue tried to give her the extra uniform but she must have thought she was in danger because she popped out those nails of hers and stabbed Rogue in the gut. Kitty screamed and Mystique looked like she was about to fight and Jean stared in shock while Jubilee turned around.  
  
"No again," Rogue muttered before she pulled off a glove and touched her face.  
  
She didn't fall out just got weak. She glared at Rogue and Rogue smiled. "Yuriko were not going to hurt you. Here take these clothes you must be cold," Rogue said.  
  
She took them and got dressed. "What's happened to me?" she asked.  
  
"William Stryker happened. He used your father's style of work. He did to you what your father did to Wolverine and he used something to control you. You fought against Wolverine and he won and injected liquid metal into your body, how you survived is unknown. My girl Marie whom you recently stabbed had dreams that both you and her were still alive and she came to get you." Mystique said bitterly.  
  
Rogue felt embarrassed at the fact that Mystique called her, her girl. Yuriko frowned and Rogue knew from what she just absorbed that she was trying to find a way to apologize.  
  
"It's okay I'm fine thanks to my power," Rogue said.  
  
Mystique left the room and Rogue sat on the bed and mentioned Yuriko to do the same. She watched as she sat down and began to feel her forehead. "What was that I felt? Are you like me?" she asked.  
  
"Not really. What you felt was my power working." Rogue said.  
  
"What exactly is your power?" Yuriko asked.  
  
"To absorbed any persons life force I touch skin to skin. I touched you and took you're healing power I also took your other power see," Rogue said then held her index finger out and the nail grew out. "It's not metal like yours. I cannot copy your metal unless you were naturally like that so it's bone, but it's indestructible bone," Rogue said.  
  
"So are you all the X-men?" she asked.  
  
"I wondered if you remembered after all you weren't yourself when you attacked us." Kitty said.  
  
"I know sorry," she said.  
  
"Don't worry about it." Jubilee said.  
  
"Your question what was it again," Rogue asked.  
  
"You all x-men?"  
  
"No the blue woman is Mystique she is a former member of the Brotherhood of Mutants. Jean Grey the redhead that revived you is a former X-men. Katherine Pryde, the brunette codename Shadow Cat and Jubilation Lee the mini you codename Jubilee and me Marie D'Ancanto the southern gal codename Rogue are all also former x-men. Were all a team of girls now like some type of sister hood are you in," Rogue raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What's your cause?" she asked.  
  
"Well it defiantly ain't good," Jubilee said laughing.  
  
"Okay," she said simply.  
  
"Alright now lets all get some sleep it's late," Rogue said.  
  
Everyone was asleep except for Jean, Yuriko, and Marie. Jean was staring at the fire in the fireplace and Rogue was on the roof. Yuriko soon joined her. "Your uniform is familiar. A man was wearing a similar one, he was the last person I saw before you, and the last I fought," she said.  
  
"Logan or Wolverine as some preferred. He isn't an official x-men but I think he will become one." Rogue said.  
  
"Why is that?" Yuriko asked.  
  
"You see.well let me tell you a story. The first boy I ever kissed was in coma for three weeks. I ran away after that and eight months on the run I ended up in a bar. Logan whom I didn't know then was in a cage fight and he won of course. Later one of the guys he beat was obviously a sore loser and he was forced to show his claws," Rogue said.  
  
"Were you scared?"  
  
"Oh yeah never seen anything like it. Well I snuck in the back if his truck and he noticed after a while. He made me get off but he couldn't leave me so he came back and offered me a ride. Some big mutant Sabertooth attacked us and he was knocked out. I was taken to a school for mutants. On the first night I went to his room because he was having a nightmare but he stabbed me through the chest and I used my power just like I did with you," Rogue explained.  
  
"Were they mad? You know the x-men?"  
  
"Well this boy Bobby told me they were but it was really Mystique in disguise and she told me to run. So I did and on the train Logan came and promised he'd take care of me. Magneto then came and kidnapped me for some plan he had to turn all humans into mutants. I was almost killed because I was dead for like a minute if that long and I got this stripe in my hair as a souvenir. Anyway he touched my skin and nothing happened and after a while I just came around and almost killed him. He left as soon as he woke up but gave me his dog tags and said he'd be back for them because I didn't want him to go," Rogue said.  
  
"There's something else isn't there and don't lie because I have heightened senses too," Yuriko teased.  
  
"Well I sort of developed a crush on him and during the time he was there he developed feelings for Jean and I was a bit jealous. Only for a while I soon got over it. Well months past and I grew up just a bit and he came back and he had to take care of us since all the teachers were leaving. That night the school was attacked and most of us were taken like Jubilee and Kitty. Nothing much really happened till we had an x-jet failure and had to set up camp with Magneto and Mystique."  
  
"Wait so you guys were once enimeies?"  
  
"Yeah. Anyway I didn't like him in that way before now it was more like family but I couldn't sleep that night and I saw Jean go in his tent. I hid behind a bush and his tent was open enough for me to see what was going on. Thing was they started to make out but he felt three scars and Jean turned into Mystique then Storm then me. He pushed her off him and she left and I went to my tent. I was mad that he didn't pay attention to me, damn I'm blabbling and lost my point. All I wanted to say was he was with the x-men the first time because he thought Magneto wanted him when he really wanted me and took me, then he was saving me. The second time he was there was to have Xavier look in his mind and find out about his past. He left the second time because Jeans death was to much to handle," Rogue said.  
  
"She's dead?"  
  
"She was believed to be but then again so were you. He found out about his past from Magneto and Stryker so he must be planning on becoming apart of the team." Rogue said.  
  
"You mean he didn't remember? I remembered everything after I was experimented on. I hate Logan," she said bitterly.  
  
"How could you? You only fought him-"  
  
"My past we were lovers in the past before he was ever experimented on before I was to. It was my father that came up with the whole experimentation thing but it was striker that got the credit and it was all Logan's fault. My father died with out getting credit for his own work, I swore revenge on him since then."  
  
Rogue couldn't believe it Logan and her were lovers. ~He looks so much older than her though ~Rogue thought.  
  
"So what happened to the relation ship?" Rogue asked.  
  
"He had left to go to the U.S. and left me in Japan," she said bitterly.  
  
"He doesn't even remember though," Jean's voice was heard from behind.  
  
The girls turned around to see Jean. She sat right beside Yuriko. They looked at each other as if they were sizing each other up. "Logan was never the type to take home," Jean said.  
  
"What?" Rogue asked.  
  
"Logan we had a small talk once when he was back for the second time. I told him Scott was the type that would stay," Jean said.  
  
"Okay off the subject of Logan," Rogue said.  
  
"So Rogue what about you and Bobby?" Jean asked.  
  
"Broke up not long after we got back from here. John's with Magneto and I saw him at a club about two days ago," Rogue said.  
  
"Things must have changed if they let you go clubbing," Jean said.  
  
"Actually we snuck out."  
  
"We?" Yuriko asked.  
  
"Kitty and Jubilee were with me. Logan had to come back that day he saw us and demanded we go back home because we didn't belong there. We phased and left John at a strip club," Rogue said.  
  
"So what do we do now? Were a team but what do we do?" Yuriko asked.  
  
"There isn't enough gas left to take us back home," Mystique said coming from the shadows.  
  
" Were females we can get whatever we want right? I say tomorrow we go till the gas runs out and do whatever we want," Jean said.  
  
"Like?" Mystique said.  
  
"Clubbing, shopping, remember I'm a telepath so we don't have to pay. If someone tries to harm us in anyway we fight simple as that." Jean said.  
  
"Cool," Rogue said.  
  
They a;  
  
I'll update soon okay. So they think the girls are going to commit suicide. Ironic isn't it? 


	6. Sorry

The reviews I got were great I didn't think this was good I thought if it while I was listening to music. Glad you guys/ girls liked it though.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
At the institute things were exciting.  
  
"So you say Jeans alive? How?" Ororo asked.  
  
"Lets go," Scott said pumped up.  
  
"So the kid isn't going to commit suicide?" Logan said.  
  
"No Logan the girls aren't. I've tried to contact her mind using cerebro and she's not letting me in but it is her," Xavier said.  
  
Everybody strapped up well Scott and Logan did. They were determined to see Jean and only her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ The girls had ate the food that Rogue brought and surprisingly they weren't that hungry. They were in the helicopter just landing. Since Alkali Lake was in Oregon they were only in Utah just about to be in Colorado. They had landed on the roof of a building. They weren't even noticed thanks to Jean.  
  
They were taken on the ground one by one by Jean who flew. They walked around but Mystique changed into a beautiful woman. Her hair was the same color but her skin was normal now and she had on a uniform like everybody else. They had people staring at them and it was beginning to annoy them.  
  
"What are you people staring at?" Rogue said as she put her hands on her hips.  
  
"You are dressed funny, I think your mutants," Some big muscled guy said with his voice hinting a challenge.  
  
"I think your right A+ for you big guy," Jubilee said.  
  
"We don't appreciate your kind," some other guy said and stood behind the first guy.  
  
"Well we don't appreciate your kind neither," Mystique said as she changed to her true form.  
  
The crowd of people that had formed all gasped and began to whisper. There was a group of guys now and they all looked like body builders. One approached Jean and grabbed her neck. She used the now found power she had which she called Phoenix, which was now her codename and made her skin really hot. The guy yelped in pain and jerked his hand away. He was stubborn, they all were because they began to pull out guns and pipes from nowhere.  
  
"Now sugah' didn't ya mama ever teach you not to hit a girl?" Rogue said her voice low.  
  
"Girl? You're a freak," he said and swung at her.  
  
She dodged and just kept dodging as if it were a game. Kitty phased through every time the guy shot at her or swung at her. Jubilee set flames to their clothes with her power and blinded them with the bright lights they caused. Mystique was kicking major ass. She kicked him in the gut but he recovered quick and threw a punch. She moved so fast as she moved out the way of his hand and grabbed his arm at the elbow so he couldn't bend it and with her palm she rammed in his shoulder dislocating it. She wasn't even serious either. Yuriko just let those nails of hers out and they went running and those that didn't she back handed cutting their face deeply. Jean acted as if she were bored by yawning and she them flying back with her mind or she burned them. Rogue looked behind her and saw Yuriko, and Yuriko saw her. Rogue looked at the guy that was running towards her and Yuriko looked at the guy that was running towards her. Both of them jumped high in the air and pushed each other apart using their feet. They landed just in time to turn around and see two big men collide into on another.  
  
"Fucking idiots that was a classic," Rogue laughed.  
  
Yuriko winked at her and Rogue put the thumbs up sign. They saw Mystique finish two guys off with a freaky kick in the air. "You have to teach me some of that," Rogue said.  
  
"I would have taught you if you hadn't run away," she said.  
  
Rogue just laughed nervously and looked at Kitty as she phased some guy's shirt through the pole, he was stuck. Jubilee laughed hysterically as the guys she was messing with went screaming because of little lights that just happen to set their cloths in flames. Jean seemed as if she didn't do anything since she didn't physically, she just bet the crap out of them with her mind.  
  
"Well they obviously weren't scared to fight," Jean said.  
  
"I respect that," Rogue said.  
  
"Fools," Mystique laughed and for once Rogue saw her mom but only for a second.  
  
"Here come the police," Yuriko said.  
  
A few cars surrounded them and a few men came out and hit behind their doors with guns pointed their direction. Jubilee moved next to Kitty just incase the started to fire Kitty could keep her safe. Mystique was too good to get shot and Yuriko could heal. Rogue for some strange reason could still feel Yuriko's psyche in her head so she could heal. Jean could heal herself as long as the damage wasn't to back and if it was Rogue could absorb her and heal her herself.  
  
"You are under arrest put her hands up," a police said on his intercom.  
  
"Okay," that all said at the same time,  
  
Kitty held Jubilee's wrist while she put her hands up. Jubilee let fireworks come out and while she did Yuriko and Rogue let their nails shot out and they began to charge. Jean held her hands up and was surrounded by fire the next second. She took off in the air and then the shooting began. Jubilee and Kitty laughed at their faces when the bullets went straight through. Mystique moved out the way of every single one, as she got closer to the cops. Jean sent a mental message to get out the way and the girls took the warning. They ran the opposite direction of Jean. Kitty stopped and grabbed hold of Mystique and Rogue touched Kitty just enough to get her power she went and grabbed Yuriko. Next thing they knew the cop cars exploded sending pieces of metal right through them and men were sent flying.  
  
"Just like outside Bobby's house only better," Rogue whispered once the flying pieces of metal stopped and she could breath again (Just so you know they hold their breath to phase).  
  
Jean walked out the fire unharmed like she was in a movie and she was unstoppable. Jubilee looked amazed at the fire and Mystique raised an eyebrow.  
  
"She's another pyromaniac. So anyone up for shopping?" Rogue said.  
  
All raised their hand except for Mystique. "I don't wear clothes," she said.  
  
"That's alright we could have some quality time," Rogue said.  
  
"Alright lets go," Mystique said.  
  
They stole one of the police cars and crammed inside. Not to long after they were at a mall. Mystique changed back into the lady she was before. "Okay it's only noon how about we met back here in two hours?" Jean said.  
  
"Okay how about we split in two, pick your groups," Rogue said.  
  
Kitty and Jubilee went with Jean and That left Yuriko, Rogue and Mystique. "Alright where to?" Rogue said.  
  
"Victoria's secret," Yuriko said.  
  
They went inside and took many things with out pay and didn't even get caught. They had much fun and Mystique was even trying on some clothes when Yuriko came up to Rogue. "What's he like?" she asked.  
  
"Who? Logan? Yeah right whom else would you be talking about? He's okay once you get to know him but if you don't he's mean and rude and heartless. If you know him like I do you'll know he's really blunt about things and hates being mice and always growls. He's sweet in a killer father type of way, he's protective over me and I know more about him since he's in my head and there's a big chunk there to. What was he like then?" Rogue asked.  
  
"Much different he still growled but he was always trying to be sweet and caring," she said and for a moment Rogue saw some strong emotion in her eyes but it went away," But I still don't like him."  
  
"Whatever you say," Rogue said. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Short but I have been having a terrible time with the laptop. My mom's new boyfriend moved in and his computer is in my room. I can update way more now. I know this chapter sucks but since I couldn't write I wasn't as inspired but hopefully your reviews and re-inspire me like they have done many times before. You know what to do. 


	7. Touching and a show off entrance

Okay nest chapter, see I told you I could update more now. Ha ha anyway on with it, and I'm still trying to remember everything about the story so if something doesn't make sense I'll change or explain it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
While Rogue and Yuriko waited Mystique was actually trying on real clothes. Mystique had walked out then and wasn't wearing the outfit she was supposed to try on. "What happened?" Rogue asked.  
  
"I didn't like it," she said.  
  
Yuriko wanted to try something on now and now it was Rogue and Mystique that were alone. "What's your real name?" Rogue asked.  
  
"Raven Darkholme," she said.  
  
"It fits," Rogue said.  
  
"So what do you want to do after this?" Raven asked.  
  
"Flirt like crazy," Rogue said.  
  
"Men are so predictable," Raven groaned.  
  
"Yeah all they want is sex, foot, TV, and a toilet," Rogue laughed.  
  
"Don't forget a lot of money and fame. They try and understand women all the time, bad choice."  
  
Yuriko walked out then and said through gritted teeth," It's to small."  
  
They laughed and then suddenly they heard a man scream," There they are the mutants that we saw earlier."  
  
They turned around and saw security and a man. "So they're mutants and," one of the officers said.  
  
"They attacked a few men," the man said.  
  
The guards turned and looked at them," That true lady's?" the other officer asked.  
  
" Only because a bunch of guys attacked because of what we are," Raven said bitterly.  
  
"It's against the law to use powers here," the civilian man said.  
  
Rogue narrowed her eyes," Well that's not fair we were born with a gift to help protect ourselves. You can't say we aren't allowed to protect ourselves. You were born with fist weren't you and you're allowed to use them."  
  
" We don't make the laws just follow them. Come with us," the fatter officer ordered.  
  
Yuriko stepped up and let out those nails of hers," I think not."  
  
Rogue mentally called out for Jean and told her what was happening. There was no reply and Rogue grunted at how stupid she felt. The men shouted for the innocent people to leave and pulled out their guns. "Why does it always have to be guns why can't there me mace or swords and knives?" Rogue asked smirking.  
  
They fire their guns but something went wrong instead of them falling the police fell with bullets through theirs eyes. "Hey guys thought you could use a little help," Jean said coming from an elevator.  
  
"Way to go Jean!" Rogue said. "I would have surely been the first out I ain't as flexible as Raven here and well I'm useless when it comes to this type of stuff."  
  
"Nonsense you can steal powers," Yuriko said.  
  
"Yeah but I can't seem to hold on to them," Rogue replied.  
  
"I believe I can help," Jean said.  
  
"Help who, Rogue? That's funny," Jubilee said.  
  
"I've noticed something just now. Rogue you touched Miss. Oyama yesterday and only for a mere few seconds yet you still feel here don't you?" Jean asked.  
  
" I'm not old call me Yuriko please," she demanded.  
  
Rogue looked at Jean," Yeah so," she said.  
  
" I already knew this would happen. Rogue your powers are evolving," Jean said.  
  
" Right," Rogue said.  
  
"Really it is no wonder Xavier has never been able to help you. Your power is like a child with age comes knowledge and understanding. In this case with age comes control," she did that freaky voice thing again as if two people were talking at the same time.  
  
" You're freaky when you do that," Kitty said.  
  
" It's just when I say things sometimes, things plain old Jean could never know she speaks with me."  
  
"Think doctor Grey had gone nuts," Raven said.  
  
" She?" Rogue asked curious.  
  
"Yes Phoenix. She became apart of me way back then when I." she trailed off knowing no word were needed to be said. "Anyway she knows things like a telepath just way better. She has no ways of proving things sometimes she just knows. She's increased my natural abilities to that higher than Xavier without cerebro but emerging with me as one," Jean said.  
  
"Right and Do you hear voices like Rogue?" Jubilee joked.  
  
" Just hers," Jean replied and Jubilee shut up.  
  
" Okay so what's the deal will it be a while before I. I guess am able to control all the psyches?" Rogue asked.  
  
"My dear you'll do more than that you'll be able to touch," That voice again.  
  
Rogue gleamed with hope," Really? How?" she was eager.  
  
" Actually you already can, try it out on me," she said or they said whatever.  
  
Rogue ran to her and pulled off her glove but right when she was inches from her face she stopped. ~ What if I absorb her by accident? ~ She thought.  
  
Jean grabbed her hand and held it against her face. Nothing happened and Rogue felt warm skin for the first time in almost four years. She didn't cry or faint or even scream instead she just smiled. " How do you like me now Bobby?" she said and threw her hands up and little ice pieces came flying out her hands and broke some glass.  
  
" Rogue?" Kitty said.  
  
She shrugged and everybody looked at Jean who had that knowing look. "You just thought about Bobby," she said explaining everything in a simple sentence.  
  
" Okay lets move on to the next place before we see more men in blue suits looking like geeks," Yuriko said.  
  
Rogue on the other hand was so happy she was giggling and smiling like she was insane. She was like a child that just got a new Barbie, hopping up and down while she walked and hummed the tune to Lion King's Hakuna Matata. It was weird to see her like this but since she didn't scream or cry her eyes out it was understandable. They walked out the mall and into the street, which was surprisingly empty.  
  
"Lets hit the clubs now I feel great," Rogue said.  
  
Kitty and Jubilee rolled their eyes. Rogue suddenly kissed them both on the cheek and but her arms around their necks and lift her legs off the ground so that they were forced to hold her weight. Finally the giddiness got to her and she screamed as loud as she could, grabbing the attention of everyone who heard. She just laughed and landed on her own two feet and Kitty and Jubilee held their ears.  
  
"Rogue god you hurt my ears," Kitty said.  
  
"If I get an ear infection your gonna be my personal maid till I get better," Jubilee said.  
  
The older women of the group seemed not to be to disturbed by Rogue's outburst. " Lets just get something to eat were all hungry," Jean said.  
  
They walked to a Pizza hut and got three free large Pizzas (Thanks to Jean).  
  
They had all ate and none was left. Nobody had talked while they were eating just made funny faces and tried to talk while their mouths were full. It was fun and they even watched as Jean made things move for no reason and the people thought it was evil spirits formed by their sins. At least that's what they got out of all the screaming that went on. Now they were bored as hell and about to cause a little bit of harmless mischief when a familiar Jet landed on top of a building.  
  
The hatch opened and there was a white light with two black figures in the middle obviously men. "Show offs," Rogue said while rolling her eyes.  
  
______________________________-  
  
Okay so what do you think, redo or don't even think about it. I need help I fell that being away for so long really messed with me. Or maybe it' because things have been angering me a lot lately. 


	8. Mean show offs and game rules

Okay nest chapter, see I told you I could update more now. Ha ha anyway on with it, and I'm still trying to remember everything about the story so if something doesn't make sense I'll change or explain it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
__________Recap___________  
  
The hatch opened and there was a white light with two black figures in the middle obviously men. "Show offs," Rogue said while rolling her eyes. __  
  
The light died down and all you saw next was Scott slowly walking and looking at Jean. Even though you couldn't see his eyes you knew they were watery and wide. He walked as if his legs wouldn't listen to him. He walked closer to her and she just stood there. Logan began to walk then and he walked normally but his body trembled as he walked.  
  
"Jean?" both of them said at the same time.  
  
"Oh for crying out loud she's here now run to her before she dies again," Rogue said slightly jealous that Logan hadn't even looked at her or noticed she was even there but at the same time she was happy.  
  
That got them going and it was like watching kids bar hug each other. Scott cried like a girl and Logan was like normal his body seemed to not care but his eyes said everything. She was like a doll she didn't know what to do. She looked past them begging for help. Rogue was the only one that reacted she grabbed Yuriko's hand and dragged her behind Logan. Yuriko got the idea and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and looked at her. Finally it seemed he remembered.  
  
"Stand back Jean," he said as he balled his fist and let his own claws out.  
  
Jean smacked her lips and walked out of Scott's hold and in front of Logan beside Rogue. Raven and Kitty stood on the other side of Yuriko and Jubilee stood beside Jean. " Logan, Scott I am happy to see you but to tell you the truth I feel like it was only three days ago that I got off that jet. You two haven't changed a bit." She said.  
  
"Jean what are you trying to say? What's she doing here? * Points to Raven * who is she? * Points to Yuriko * and what is going on?" he asked finally able to really speak.  
  
They all smiled and put their arms around each other's neck. " We Logan and Scott," Jean said.  
  
" Have realized something important," Yuriko said.  
  
"That Magneto was right," Kitty said.  
  
" A war is coming," Raven said.  
  
" So we've all decided," Rogue said.  
  
" TO JOIN TOGETHER AS A TEAM!" They shouted all together and laughed.  
  
Scott and Logan just stared and then laughed, well Logan laughed and Scott chuckled and put his hand over his mouth. " This is a joke. The kids can't fight and you three are the only real team," Logan laughed.  
  
"Actually I trained her, all of them actually and so did Kurt," Scott said  
  
" What the hell is he going to teach, a blessing?" Logan joked finding the situation amusing.  
  
"What the fuck are you talking about?" Rogue snapped.  
  
" No offense Kid but you're afraid to use your power and even if you weren't you have to get close enough first and you don't know the first thing about being secretive. You * points to Jubilee * you shot harmless light from your hands. All you have to do is wear a pair of shades and boom your powers useless plus you wear so much yellow you'll be attacked way before you attack them. And you * points to Kitty * all we need to do is keep you tired so you can't hold your breath for a long time. BAM! There you go a useless chunk of team," Logan said.  
  
" Logan you are impossible, I can't stand you," Rogue said.  
  
"Stop your whining," he said.  
  
Rogue turned red then smiled and was back to normal," You're right I shouldn't whine. You'll see for yourself," she said.  
  
Jubilee's eyes were full of anger and so were Kitty's. They both had deep frowns and expressive eyebrows that gave away they were mad. Rogue's eye held anger but she body much like Logan's seemed to act normal. Rogue had her gloves stuffed in her belt loop. She walked up to him and ran her index finger along his side burns and his jaw line. She felt and saw his body tense and go stiff like a log or something.  
  
"Logan what's wrong?" she asked.  
  
She walked back to the girls and looked at Jean. Jean walked up to Logan much like Rogue did and ran her finger along his face as well but she used the power of fire to heat her flesh and burn Logan just enough to where he jerked back. " You must learn that things change just a people do. Were going to play a little game." She said.  
  
She sent a mental message to Yuriko. " Not here though were going to some place more fun. Here are the rules. You each will face all of us one by one and whoever falls first loses. If you can beat three of us in a row without falling then you can fall once and it not count. When you meat up with whom ever when ever you set rules and so do they," Yuriko said.  
  
Scott had no clue what they were saying. Raven noticed," As in no hits below the belt, no taking off that visor you always wear and no hair pulling or cheep shots. Things like that," she said," Damn idiots."  
  
" No games just-," Scott began.  
  
" Blame Logan," Jubilee said.  
  
He looked at Logan and Logan shrugged his shoulders. "Where will you be at?" Scott asked.  
  
" Since it was Rogue who was offended the most it's Rogue who will pick. Logan thinks he know Rogue so well, see if you know where she'll take us." Kitty said.  
  
" If you don't show in three days, we don't come with you." Jean said.  
  
" Fine," Logan growled.  
  
~ Rogue teleport us ~ Jean said mentally.  
  
~ I can't I haven't touched him for a while ~ Rogue said.  
  
~ Concentrate real hard on where you want to go ~ Jean instructed.  
  
" Everybody Grab on," Rogue ordered.  
  
Everybody did and Rogue closed her eyes and thought of a pretty place she saw a log time ago. Then a familiar Bamf was heard then nothing. Logan's bad boy attitude dropped right away. Scott glared at Logan even through his visor.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" Scott asked," She could have come with us they all could have but you had to insult Rogue. Why?"  
  
" It just happened I felt weird when I saw her," Logan said.  
  
"Who Rogue?" Scott asked.  
  
"No my opposite," he whispered.  
  
Scott had no clue who he was talking about," Lets go we have three days lets let Xavier know what happened then you make a list of places Rogue may have gone," Scott said normally they would have fought like it was a life and death situation but this was Jean. Alive and well and so different, they couldn't believe it. Worst they acted as if they didn't even miss her too much because they let them go like that.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
" Where are we at?" Jubilee asked.  
  
" No fucking clue," Rogue said.  
  
"What do you mean no clue, you brought us here," Kitty said trying to stay clam.  
  
" I know I just imagined a place I saw in a picture and bam were here." Rogue said.  
  
They looked around the place sure wasn't familiar; it was busy and smelled of spices. People were staring at them and they didn't want to start trouble...yet so Jean froze everybody (Much like Xavier did in the 2nd movie) while Raven changed into a normal looking person or the way she was before.  
  
" I know where we're at," Rogue said as she saw a sign, her eyes wide.  
  
" Where?" Yuriko asked.  
  
" Look up there. It says New Orleans finest cigarettes," Rogue read as a bus drove past.  
  
" Were in New Orleans Marie, oh my god," Kitty said.  
  
" I can't believe it," Jubilee said.  
  
" You can't I've always wanted to come here. Snap it'll take a while for them to even find us let alone come here lets check out the sights," Rogue said.  
  
" Look our coats it's chilly," Kitty said.  
  
They put on their coats and Mystique just made it so it looked like she actually had on a coat. " We'll get a nice on don't worry," Jean said as she tapped her head and dragged Yuriko off.  
  
" Wait how do we know where we'll be at?" Jubilee asked.  
  
" Just think loud," Jean said as she disappeared into the crowd.  
  
Rogue watched as Kitty and Jubilee went after boys and that's when she felt a hand on her face. " Absorb me just a bit," Raven demanded.  
  
" What for?" Rogue asked.  
  
" My powers are fun at times, try it out," she offered.  
  
Rogue did just as told and she smiled and watched as Raven walked out of sight on her own. She put her own hood up to cover her face and walked into a crowd. She knew something was coming up she could feel it. She stopped and concentrated on Yuriko's powers. She listened closely and she heard foot steppes coming toward her. She walked to where there was no longer a crowd and just stood there. There was another pair of footsteps and she just kept those senses open.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Okay end it was short and all right I hope. 


	9. Wrong start

Okay glad I didn't lose my inspiration too much. It's back thanks to your reviews, thanks all that reviewed. Here's the next chapter, enjoy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She listened a bit more and there was one more pair of footsteps added. She was interested now. "Remy c'est votre tour aujourd'hui," some guy said. (Remy it's your turn today) Rogue knew what they were saying; she took French when she was a lot younger so it was a bit fluent from her mouth. She wondered if they were murderers or something. "Je du papa bon ici ainsi l'impressionnerai juste avec mes qualifications thieving," another said. (Well papa's here so I'll just impress him with my thieving skills) Rogue wanted to laugh but she also wanted to embarrass them in front of their dad. They weren't homicidal people they were thieves. It was funny to her, she just stayed in one place till she herd two pairs of foot steps stop and only one came closer to her. She smiled as they came closer and she waited till she knew he was in her pocket. She grabbed his wrists and threw him over her head. He landed on his feet. "Essai de voler de moi le huh ? Grande erreur," Rogue said speaking French. (Trying to steal from me huh? Big mistake). " You speak French, and you heard us de hole time. Impressive. You don't sound like a man," he said. Rogue concentrated again but with her mind. \ Remy you idiot you got caught in front of papa. \ One of the guys spoke.  
  
"Well Remy I believe that is because I'm not a man," Rogue said in English. She took her cloak off and threw it where ever; she'd find it whenever she wanted it, that's how it always was. Anyway she crossed her arms over he chest and smirked. Then she saw his eyes and her smirk grew more mischievous. "So you're a mutant unless those are contacts. They're beautiful," she said and when she realized what se said she frowned. She saw the slight confusion on his face and then it was gone. " They've never been called that before chere," he said. His voice was low and husky and it made Rogue's thought go bad (Get my drift). " Well whatever okay just know one thing. Ever steal from me again things aint going to be pretty at all," Rogue threatened. The other guys, whom Rogue forgot about began to laugh. " Sorry chere but what are you going to do? Call the cops," the younger one joked. " You saying I can't handle myself again the three of yall, Sugah?" Rogue asked a slight challenge in her voice. " Pretty much yeah," he said. Rogue noticed the older man seemed to just be observing and Remy was amused. She smirked and balled her fist up," Wanna know something? I'm a mutant to," Rogue said. " Really well lots of people claim that just to keep thugs away. Besides what could you do?" he asked. "Well my original power," Rogue walked towards him till she was lest than a foot away," Was that with something as simple as a touch I can absorb any other human. as well as mutant." She saw him holding back laughter. "But wait there's more if the contact is too long I'll permanently absorb whom ever I touch. Meaning you'll be in coma for a long time to the rest of your life and your memories, powers, etc. are with me forever," she said. " I just recently learned to control it now I can touch without somebody getting hurt," she said. " Nice story but what would you mean original power," he said meaning he didn't believe her. " A little history here. When I absorb you and absorb part of your life force it stays in my head. forever. Now that I have control I can tap into any mutant I have ever absorbed as well as humans too," she said," I'd show you guys but nobody in the thieve guild would like the trouble I cause for fun," Rogue said reading the guy, whom she found out was Henri's mind. His eyes flashed of anger. " Chere try us," Remy said only half convinced and that was because she was a beautiful women. Rogue turned and walked to a light pole and held her fist out and used Logan's power and let out three metal claws (She can choose if their going to be bone or metal). She sliced at the light pole and it fell to the ground and the people around were gone in no time. " Or this, it's a good one. I could really cause some damage with this," she said and used Raven's borrowed power to become Remy. " S'cuse me swamp rat," she said in his voice. They weren't horrified having living with a demon-eyed thief and all but they were surprised. " So how do we know you're really a girl?" Henri asked. " Easy question. I don't like to change the appearance of my organs," Rogue said not being to blunt. "Let me guess you can read minds too?" the older guy Rogue liked to refer to as papa. "Smart man," Rogue said sarcastically. "What else can you do?" he asked. "This," she said then teleported in front of him then back. " Much more too but whatever," she said. She picked up her cloak and put it on," Here's your wallets," Rogue said as she tossed Remy about four or five wallets he stole. " I grabbed it when I flipped you over," Rogue smiled. " She's good," Henri whispered. Suddenly she stopped and Remy's empathy powers picked up that she was shocked at first then there was anger and it was so strong he had to stop using his power. " What's wrong chere?" he asked. She huffed like she had an attitude," Stop acting as a gentlemen when you really don't care." "Can't you read his mind?" Henri asked. " His mental blocks are subconsciously strong, and I'm not going to force my way in just to find out something I already know," she said in a hurry. She closed her eyes and concentrated real hard ~ Guys they've gotten faster, they are already here ~ Rogue sent everybody mentally. " Well it was fun," she said as she felt the winds change. In no time she saw Logan and Scott showing up and Remy and the others still haven' moved. "Rogue no games," Logan said. " To late you insulted me and my friends-" "Where are they anyway," Scott asked. "RIGHT HERE!" they all yelled as Jean flew from the sky with Yuriko and Kitty had phased Jubilee the whole way. Mystique must have been close already.  
  
Yuriko let out her claws and Logan let out his. Jean glowed a fire red and Jubilee let her fingers spark here and there. Raven went to her normal form and Kitty stood in the fighting position. Rogue focused and soon all the metal around was floating. It was getting easier to use her powers every time. " Let me down chere," Remy said hanging from his Bo staff. "Oops," Rogue said then let him drop. " Now that's not fair lets even the odds a bit," Logan said. From nowhere Kurt teleported with Bobby, Tracey or siren, and some guy with wings. Immediately the pairing was done Jean and the angel looking guy took off as a fighting pair, Lady Deathstrike and the Wolverine began to go at it. Jubilee and Cyclops were together (Her powers could cancel his out) Shadow cat and Siren were paired and Mystique and Nightcrawler. "That leaves me and you Mar-" "Shut up!" she snapped not wanting strangers to know her name. "Rogue," he corrected. Rogue saw Henri and his papa leave but Remy stayed. Rogue returned her attention to Iceman. " Guess what?" she said. "What?" he asked. Rogue held her hands out and icy mist formed around her," I have control." "So you have my power at your control, so what I have always been able to beat you in our training lessons with Kurt and Scott," he bragged. "Cuz I let you," Rogue said. Remy watched as this once quiet place became a battlefield. People were flying around and it was an angel and a firebird. He looked to the ground the man and woman with the metal claws were getting stabbed and recovering like it was nothing. Then there were the blue people one kept disappearing and talking some weird tongue and the other just did things you couldn't imagine, bending here and there. Her hits didn't seem to have an intention on actually hitting him. There were colorful flashed here and there then on big red one and they always connected acting much like fire and ice canceling each other out. He heard a dreadful scream and turned his head toward the two smallest people fighting. One girl kept screaming and the other phased through every piece of shattered glass that fell. Finally the one he was interested in. She wasn't using any types of powers just a kick here him blocking there her flipping around as if she weighed nothing and they were smiling as f it were a game. "Give up Rogue the good guys always win," he said. " Ha what good guys? There aren't any, normally you guys would show up and wait to be messed with but you guys came ready for a fight. You didn't try to talk to anything or us. The X-men thing is a failure Bobby," Rogue said dodging kicks and punches. Suddenly Rogue felt a familiar and unwelcome feeling in her side. "Why do I always get fucking stabbed?" she choked out. She fell to the ground trying to concentrate on healing herself and she almost blacked out for a moment. She stopped hearing, and only felt the pain slowly healing itself. Then she could hear everything again and all she heard was," Yo homme you knew t was coming and you let her walk right into it," a voice said. She stood up meeting his back and watched as he pulled out a playing card and it glowed pink. "This your new boyfriend?" Bobby asked. " What NO! I mean he's way above my league," she shouted then groaned when she realized what she said. He turned around surprised to see her up like nothing happened. " Healing factor," Bobby answered his own unanswered question. He smiled at her and she blushed even more embarrassed. She looked around ~` this isn't supposed to happen ~` she thought. "HEY! GAME.ME.POOF!" Rogue yelled speaking Tarzan knowing they'd get it. Kitty an around grabbing everybody but Jean and ran to Rogue. Remy wasn't going to be left behind so he grabbed a hold of rogue as she teleported to a rooftop. The feeling made his insides turn. He was noisy and he was thinking maybe this is one he should have stayed out of. He watched as they all stood at the end of the roof looking down upon the others. " UP HERE!" The red head screamed. " It was fun a little hand to hand combat but now is when the game starts. You know the rules and since you were here in less than three days you have the rest of the time you didn't use to find us one by one. Fight us and try your hardest to beat us. When you see one of us set your standards and if you find two of us at once you pick who to fight." Yuriko said. Kurt tried to teleport up to them but when he teleported he was always in the same place he never went anywhere. " Tsk tsk tsk. The games haven't started yet," Jean said to Kurt. " Think of this as hide and go seek," Rogue said. " Alright let the games begin," Jean said. Rogue turned to Remy and looked at him," Why'd you stay?" she asked. " Curious and it's fun watching a beautiful woman step up, no offense," he said. " You still staying?" she asked. " Couldn't get rid of me if you tried chere," he said. " Grab on," Rogue demanded. He linked his arm with hers and smirked at the situation. A girl was ordering him around and she didn't seem to be attracted to him at all. But her statement earlier let him know she's normal if she likes him. She teleported again," This is your stop Gambit. Looks like I can get rid of you." He heard her say then she was gone and he was stuck at some café. " Not that easy," he spoke aloud to himself. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Okay do you like? Hope so. Oh and another thing this chapter wasn't fully my idea my friend suggested things to me when I had no idea what to do next. Just letting you know you can suggest things as well. 


	10. Jean vs Angel and Shaodwcat vs Siren

Okay glad I didn't lose my inspiration too much. It's back thanks to your reviews, thanks all that reviewed. Here's the next chapter, enjoy. Oh sorry that the last chapter was all stuck together like that.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was dark still and the night was quiet. Police had came not to long ago but they took to long so there was no one to arrest and they thought the call for help saying mutants were killing people was a prank. Since then the streets were quiet except for the occasional drunk men walking here and there and people heading home from work. Suddenly the silence was broken when a garbage can fell over. Green eyes meet blue.  
  
" Angel is it?" Jean asked.  
  
" It is," he said.  
  
" Phoenix, ready to lose?" she asked.  
  
" Not to you," he replied.  
  
" Anything goes?" she asked.  
  
" But hitting me below the waist," he said.  
  
" Naturally," Jean responded as she narrowed her eyes and began to glow like fire again.  
  
She floated in the air and he followed her. She sped up till they were flying so fast the cloud were moving with them. Jean laughed as she came to a stop.  
  
Angel didn't stop though he flew straight into her stomach with his shoulder. Jean's breath got caught in her throat and she for just a second lost sight. She barely concentrated on her firepower and soon he jerked back violently. She had burned him with her skin. He looked at her, as she seemed to be having an inner conflict with herself.  
  
" That all you got?" she asked her voice doing that weird thing again.  
  
He was surprised to hear two voices coming from one person but being a mutant what more could you really expect? Her body let out slight puffs of heat like your breath does on a cold day. It was colder in the higher atmosphere and the heat her body was generating was reacting to it. She smiled and the fire around her body formed a bird and it made a noise. The firebird fled from around her past the clouds and Angel looked up in the sky for it. Suddenly it came from behind him and flew right through him. He screamed and when the bird returned to her Jean could finally see the damages.  
  
His uniform was holding out well but his skin had bad burned and the tips of his hair were on fire. He quickly got rid of them. His wings were scorched and a few feathers had fallen off. He'd fall soon because his wings were to weak to hold him in the air in the condition they were in. She waited till he began too fall and with her mind she stopped him in mid air.  
  
" You lose," she said.  
  
She normally wouldn't do it but she healed him with her powers. " Thanks he said angrily.  
  
" Nobody's supposed to get hurt in a game," she said simply.  
  
" You toyed with me the whole time," he said.  
  
"I know," she smiled. "After all this is a game. I could have done much worse if this was for real but it's not."  
  
"What could you have done?" he asked.  
  
"Make you think you're a little girl or tear your insides up," she said.  
  
They flew down and startling him Jean said," Over there Shadowcat and Siren are about to meet up," she said. _____________________________-___________________-________________  
  
~ Comfy ~ Kitty thought as she for the tenth hundred time that night she rolled over on a mattress that was thrown out. It was just thrown outside a while ago and she wasn't going to look for anybody so she decided to chill. Ever since then she'd drift into a light sleep or keep rolling over when ever she got bored. She had hummed to herself since it was an oddly quiet night. ~ I hate silence ~ she thought.  
  
" MEEEOOOOWWW!" an utterly loud ear drum busting voice screamed.  
  
Kitty was hit by the blast and fell off. She knew who it was and she groaned. " I love silence," she breathed.  
  
She saw a shadow hovering over her and it surprised her and by habit she held her breath. Siren gave another agonizing scream and Kitty, still holding her breath phased the blast through her but she also went through the ground. She landed on her butt under the ground. It smelled so bad and she put her hand on the ground to support her weight till she got up but there was something there when she put her hand there. She looked at her hand and moved it slightly.  
  
" Gross. Gross. Gross. Gross. Gross. Ewwwwww!" she shrieked as she noticed they were rat bones.  
  
She remembered what she was supposed to be doing and she saw a pair of feet but the gutter and smiled.  
  
Siren was looking around for Kitty and then she saw a shadow growing behind her. Before she had any chance to recognize the shape of the figure she tripped and felt nothing but pain. Kitty emerged from the ground and jumped around still grossed out that she had touched a dead rat that was probably eaten by other rats. Siren turned over and she tried to smirk but her lip hurt. She touched it and noticed it was busted and her nose was bleeding as well. Her forehead had a lump forming and she bit her tongue.  
  
" Okay that's it scardy cat," she said as she got up and punched Kitty in the stomach.  
  
Kitty phased through it and Siren just kept punching and she kicked and head butted but it only went through Kitty and she could hold her breath long since she has to in order to use her power for so long also she's a swimmer. No more than five minutes later she fell from exhaustion. Kitty blinked at her.  
  
"It was when she fell. The blow to the head must have damaged her and she used to much energy as she was blinded by rage," Jean said.  
  
"Riiight," Kitty said not understanding all of what she said but she got the point.  
  
Jean healed her and calmed her down when she tried to attack Kitty. She screamed and broke a few glasses and blew lose bricks away. Kitty had enough; she grabbed Siren b the shirt and phased her halfway in the ground. She let go and Siren was stuck, she could barely breath.  
  
" If you don't calm down and be a good sore loser then I'll leave you here. There are rats down there and they are cannibals, they eat their kind. Then tomorrow morning someone will find you and they'll need a lot of people to help you out." Kitty threatened.  
  
Siren stopped her whining and Kitty phased her back out. She was silent and angry and Angel chuckled. He observed how each girl simply played with them; she could have done it in the first place. She could have done much worse but she didn't. He hoped they were on his side because they were badass girls. Jean heard his thoughts and felt a wave of proud ness come over her. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Okay it's short but we're getting there. 


	11. Oops Rogue powers acted up

Okay this is my next chapter, thanks all who reviewed you guy's rock. I had forgotten what this chapter was really about but it just popped on paper.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was starting to turn bright, meaning the sun was coming up. Millions of people would be out soon which made everything more interesting. Rogue ran into an alley and phased underground. She landed in a sewer and just stood there.  
  
"Hey what are you doing down here? You don't look at all homeless," a woman said.  
  
Rogue turned to meet a girl probably a few years older than her. She had blue eyes and blonde hair. She was dressed funny so Rogue assumed she was a mutant, maybe even Mystique.  
  
"Mystique is that you? You don't have to BE blonde all the time you know. Have you went against anybody yet?" she asked.  
  
"I'm no Misty I'm Carol, you are?" she demanded pronouncing Mystique Wrong.  
  
Rogue's head felt weird and suddenly an image came. The woman she was with now was lifeless on the floor and all she could see was a pair of legs. Then the image was gone. Rogue looked at the woman confused. A friend of her mom's or Raven's told her about this before. She knew she did but she couldn't remember what was said.  
  
"It's Mystique not Misty. I'm Rogue," she replied.  
  
"What's your real name?" she asked.  
  
"That's my business," Rogue replied.  
  
"I'm a mutant and I can't be harmed, so tell me what are you doing here?" she asked.  
  
"I'm a mutant to and your powers are my powers so back off," Rogue said slight;y angered.  
  
"Nice try but people always claim the same thing," she laughed," You look far to weak to me a mutant anyway."  
  
Rogue growled," Bitch."  
  
The blonde went from angry to scary and angry, she lunged at Rogue. Rogue phased through. Carol didn't fall she flew and landed on her feet. "That you power?" she asked.  
  
"No," Rogue said then flicked her hands out and blinding lights came out.  
  
There was slight smoke and Carol emerged from it. She smirked and punched the wall. A stone from above fell and Rogue caught it with her metal nails and threw it back at her. Then she teleported behind her. Carol was surprised and just barley hit Rogue but her power made her lots stronger and Rogue went flying anyway. She landed on her but and she looked at her feet. Then her eyes went wide as realization hit her. The legs were hers. The same image played for her. Carol fell and Rogue fell to her knees. The image was gone and Rogue tried to concentrate on turning off her powers (When ever she uses a power that's not hers sometimes her original power returns).  
  
"Da ja vu," Rogue muttered (I don't think it is spelled right).  
  
Something bad was going to happen, Rogue felt it in her bones but suddenly Carol had her by the neck, her skin so close to touching hers. "My.s-skin. It-it's da-danger-," before Rogue ad a chance to finish the sentence the leather part of Rogue's uniform slipped down Carol's full hand on Rogue's neck.  
  
"NO!" They both screamed but their voices gave out before their screams could continue.  
  
Flashes, memories, and abilities. Rogue was used to this but she knew something bad was going to happen so it was a lot worse now. Carol's veins popped out of her skin and her eyes rolled back. Her grip tightened and Rogue's breath shortened. Tears streamed down both their eyes and soon Rogue's vision blurred. Soon they both fell to the ground Carol's grip still tight. It was gross and they lay in the dirty sewer water and the pain was unbearable. Rogue's head hurt badly like her brain was splitting in two and her voice would not work. Finally her vision became black and she passed out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Blurry, everything was blurry. Something was around her neck, Rogue blinked a few times and her vision cleared and she saw a blonde haired woman. "I can see myself outside my own body," she said though the little air she had.  
  
She pried the hand from her neck and then she noticed it. Her hand, were pale and she had on black leather. ~ Am I a ghost? ~ She asked herself.  
  
She reached over the body to a bag that was located on the yellow belt she the blonde wore. She pulled out a compact disk and she opened it and she saw one blue eyes and one green. She moved the disk around to her hair. It was longer and still blonde but with a white stripe.  
  
"I'm Rogue.Marie. No Ms. Marvel .Carol. I absorb no I think I fly. Wait the voices make them stop," Rogue said but her voice was raspy and her throat dry.  
  
She ran, anywhere she was scared. She bumped into someone. "Carol?" a male voice asked.  
  
Rogue looked up," Casey. He's part of my group; I protect them from mutant riots and bring them food. No not at all I am in a sisterhood playing a game. Lo-Logan," she screamed and noticed he wasn't alone there were many others.  
  
She pushed her way past him but she absorbed him when he grabbed her wrist. "Stop make it stop. Concentrate Rogue just like Jean told you. Wait Rogue, I just met you." Rogue voice was changed back and forth from hers to Carols.  
  
"What the hell did you do to me?" she could barley speak.  
  
"You wouldn't listen, I tried to warn you," Rogue's voice said.  
  
Suddenly something snapped in her head and she began to lift off the ground. She hit the top of the sewage pipe then the walls; she was beating herself up trying to get out. There was a Bamf and then she realized she was at home. Not her home though, Carol's home. Memories, of when she was four and she waited for Santa all night and when they had Easter egg hunts and Thanksgiving dinner with family. The time she brought home twelve stray dogs and a few cats and her dad had a fit. "NO! These aren't my memories," her voice was barley able to whisper.  
  
~ My god the day has been long ~ Carol thought.  
  
It was what she always said when she came home. She in Rogues body washed her uniform and took a shower and did her hair and brushed her teeth. She changed into new underwear and the same outfit but now it was clean. She looked in the mirror.  
  
~ I'm Rogue; I was an x-man and went out with Bobby. I was kidnapped and then my friends were. ~ Rogue thought.  
  
Suddenly she looked away from the mirror and closed her eyes and when she opened then she was looking at Carol. She looked mad, "Fucking whore where am I?" she demanded.  
  
"In my mind, serves you right you attacked me way to quick and for no reason. I hope you die in that sewer and rot in hell," Rogue said.  
  
Punch. Rogue went flying. Kick. Carol tripped. Grab. Rogue's hair was getting pulled. BAM! Rogue head butted Carol. They fought for what seemed like forever with punches and licks here and there, hair getting pulled, biting, clawing, head butts and flying around like it was nothing. "You have my powers, thief," Carol growled.  
  
They stopped and panted. Rogue had a busted lip and bruises all over. Carol had a chipped tooth a black eye and a bloody nose. With a few final blows someone would win. Rogue charged at her and she dodged and put rogue in the headlock. Rogue grabbed her by the hair and tossed her over her body, she landed on her feet and Rogue wasted no time kneeing her in the face. That was it she had won. She closed her eyes and when she opened them she was staring at her reflection. She watched as her one blue eye turned green and her hair grew and became its natural color. She also watched as her nose began to bleed and her eye turned black and bruises formed all over her body. She knew what was going on now.  
  
"Carol Danvers you are permanently part of me," she whispered.  
  
She slammed her hand on the brawer and the entire thing broke. She then knew she had her powers as well. She got up and tried to open the door but when she opened it she took the entire thing out the wall. Suddenly all her voices came and started talking, she heard Carol's distant screams and threats from the back of her mind.  
  
"Stop," she pleaded.  
  
The voices were too loud and the new powers were making her feel weird, the memories weren't sorted at all. She thought it was over but she couldn't be more wrong. She finally took the time to listen and see what the voices were saying and they were chanting warnings to her. It was too late Carol's screams got louder and louder till Rogue felt she lived inside a radio. Her head ached again and her powers were going crazy. Metal claws and nails came out at the same time. Her body kept her hair and eyes and took Jeans body with Raven's skin and Jubilee's color. She grew Kurt's tail and Kitty's voice and bobby's smile and John's nose and Magneto's power and they kept changing. Her body was tired and she kept phasing every once in a while, her body was being over loaded and she felt she'd die soon. She thought about how she would show Logan when this was all over and suddenly everything stopped. She was normal again but for how long?  
  
"I need to get out of here," she said then accidentally teleported into an alley.  
  
She walked out into the crowd of people. She walked till she bumped into someone. She looked up and saw Remy's papa. Her hood fell down when she stopped suddenly and she immediately looked away. She tried to walk past him but he kept blocking her and soon she just stood there. He forced her to look at him but pushing her chin up with his hand. She jerked back like she had been burned.  
  
"Um.move," she wasn't in the mood to be polite.  
  
"What happened to you?" he asked and he didn't sound like he cared too much but there was some concern in there.  
  
Rogue couldn't answer and the more she thought about it the more her eyes began to water. She'd never let them fall though, instead she blinked them back and soon she felt them heal using someone else's power. If she kept this up she'd die, she had to give something up, either touch or control over the voices. She knew which it was and she still looking at this man squeezed her eyes shut and gripped her head. She was about to fall so she leaned on the wall and she turned off her power to control the voices. She wasn't ready for it, not anymore. She snapped her eyes open and punched the ground and large cracks formed and the sidewalk had a chunk missing now.  
  
"Sorry," she said and once again tried to pass him but he blocked her.  
  
"What just happened?" he asked.  
  
"I.I.well you wouldn't believe e if I told you," she said.  
  
"Try me petite," he said.  
  
"What for?" she asked and her stomach growled.  
  
"Just to get things off your chest," he said.  
  
"Like I need that," she said.  
  
"I'll by you something to eat," he offered.  
  
"I could just steal it," she said.  
  
"C'mon petite it's easier," he said and held out his hand.  
  
She took it and they went to his place. Before they even passed the gate she stopped," Aren't I intruding?" she said.  
  
"I'm head of the household, whatever I say goes," he said.  
  
They entered his house and Rogue saw lots of people two being Remy and Henri. She ignored them; she felt lots of eyes on her. "Came back didn't you chere?" Remy said.  
  
"Get away from me," she said.  
  
"That was mean what you did to Remy," he said.  
  
"Can you understand leave me alone?" she growled.  
  
"Hand me your coat," his papa ordered.  
  
Rogue did as she was told and took off her cloak. She saw Remy staring at her and a few others. "Stop it," she warned.  
  
"Can it be the first woman yet that isn't attracted to Remy?" some guy joked.  
  
"She just in denial, she speaks French so secret telling won't work," he said.  
  
"You wish I were in denial," she said.  
  
"Hey why are you wearing an outfit like that?" Henri asked.  
  
"You know the answer to that Henri," Rogue said.  
  
They seemed to be surprised that she knew his name but they said nothing. Remy smacked her ass. Rogue whipped around," My glove is off you thief. Unless you want to be in coma for a while I suggest you listen when I say leave me alone."  
  
Remy looked her in the eyes and he saw one flash from green to blue. She turned from him and waited. He used his empathy powers to see what she was feeling. Anger, guilt, confusion and lots of pain. He stopped and blinked and looked at her. Why was she here anyway?  
  
"Follow me," his papa said as he went down the hallway.  
  
They went to his office and he pulled out gumbo soup. It was hot and he passed it to her. She ate it as she told him everything from now way back to this game. He asked lots of questions and she ended up telling him everything from when she first got her powers to now. He was interested like he was watching a movie or something and he always knew when she didn't tell everything. Way back then she was a lot weaker and she didn't want to remember it.  
  
"Strong girl to have gone through all that. So now you can fly and have invulnerability?" he asked.  
  
"Yes and I can still absorb if I want but since Carol I think I would rather not, besides I fight well," she said.  
  
"And this game is still going on?" he asked. She nodded," And there are way more out there," he said.  
  
"Thanks for listening it really did allot of good. And the gumbo was fabulous," she said as she got up.  
  
"So how much do you know about the guild?" he asked.  
  
"Lots but don't worry I'll keep quiet," she said.  
  
"Can I ask you a question? Could you switch powers? Like instead of being able to touch you could use all those other powers?" he asked.  
  
Rogue thought about it and Magneto explained to her he could be on to something," I think.if I tried hard enough. Hold one," she said.  
  
She went inside her head and switched, she hesitated at first but then she did it fast. She looked at Jean-Luc and shape shifted into him. "Petite," she said in his voice and bowed her head going through him. She then switched it back so she could touch.  
  
"Wow. You know there's an extra room," he said.  
  
Rogue looked at him," I don't belong here. I'm a mystery, which it seems they don't like too much. I'm another mouth, and everybody here is a thief," she said.  
  
She realized what he was saying. He wanted to have her become a thief and live with him. Join the thieves' guild and steal things and train. It seemed pretty cool but what about the sisterhood. Now she was useless, Jean could fly already and Yuriko was unbeatable. Why was she even considering it? Maybe because her powers would be appreciated here. No she couldn't decide.  
  
"You don't have to decide now. We could really use you and when this game is over, if the sisterhood thing isn't working come back here. Think of this though you say the crippled guys dream is just a dream and will never happen, well look at here. Remy is a mutant and everybody's cool with it. With his powers he's made our goals easier to over come," he said.  
  
"Powers?" Rogue repeated.  
  
"The charging and the empathy and the charm eyes," he said.  
  
"I'll think about it," she said.  
  
"We'll think about it you mean," Carol's voice came out.  
  
Rogue pushed her back and stood up. She smiled to Jean-Luc and walked out of his office and straight into Remy. He looked at her and she looked away and tried to pass him but he blocked her way. "What is it with you people and blocking me?" she asked.  
  
"Remy feel your pain," he said.  
  
"Turn that power of your off and move out of my way before I hurt you," she said as a warning. Suddenly she realized something that brought horror to her eyes," You listened in the entire time."  
  
"Oui," he said.  
  
She felt like crawling under a rock and dying right now. She felt embarrassed, what if he thought she was weak? Wait she shouldn't care anyway. Her eyes narrowed and she growled," Jerk," it was Carol's voice and words.  
  
Rogue resisted the urge to clutch her head and she just barley pushed Remy but with the new acquired powers it was as if she hit him with full force. She quickly walked out hoping not to be stopped on her way out. She made it out and past the gate. She walked till the place was out of sight and finally clutched her head and falling to her knees. Carol was determined to get even and she had all the time in the world. Finally she stopped even though she could do way worse, she was slowly torturing Rogue.  
  
"You're stubborn," a man said.  
  
"Henri?" Rogue said.  
  
"Yup. Fille (girl) if it hurts tend to it," he said.  
  
"Thank you for trying to help but a wound like this you can't just put a band aid over and it's okay," Rogue said. "You also have to put peroxide on it," he said trying to cheer her up. She despite the odds laughed like there were no worries and no games. She hadn't laughed like that in a while. "Thanks," she laughed. "No problem mon chere. See it feels good to laugh and you look good laughing," he said. Rogue stopped laughing and looked at him," Don't ever say that again," she warned. "Ohh de fille obviously don't get complimented enough," he said. "Wonder why," she said sarcastically. "Because you stop them dead on their tracks and leave em' speechless, therefore you can't be complimented if they can't speak," he said. "Riight," Rogue said. Henri kissed her hand and left, she smirked and flew off. There was something she had to do. She flew back underground where Carol's body lay. She wasn't dead and Rogue was relieved. She picked her up and flew her to a hospital and luckily nobody saw. They asked lots of question like," Is she your relative? How long has she been like this? Who did this? Does she have insurance?" Rogue knew all the answers but she didn't answer any of them. She felt Carol would peak soon and she didn't want to cause a scene so when they all turned their backs she ran out. She ran into someone. She looked up and saw Raven, she stood up and she followed. Suddenly two figures came from the crowd and for once rogue didn't want to finish what she started. There stood Kurt, his appearance covered and Logan. Rogue really didn't want to finish this but she wasn't about to stop now, but neither was Carol. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Now this is longer and next chapter you can guess what's next. If the French translations are wrong it's not my fault, I just do my best. 


	12. Split up, no longer a Sisterhood

Okay this is my next chapter, thanks all who reviewed you guy's rock. I had forgotten what this chapter was really about but it just popped on paper.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Mystique ran and dragged Rogue with her. Rogue went along for about thirty seconds then stopped," You go I ain't runnin' no more," she said her accent thicker.  
  
Mystique stopped and smiled," I take it you want Logan?"  
  
"Don't you feel awkward fighting your son?" Rogue asked.  
  
"No not really. I don't think I could just fight Logan," Mystique said with some sexual meaning hidden behind those words.  
  
Rogue smirked evening the situation she was in. ~ God Marie your life is way too out of hand, powers gone crazy, almost killing a person, and now it's all good. I wish ~ she thought bitterly.  
  
Mystique changed into her normal form and the people around gasped, most ran but some stayed to just watch. Kurt took off his long hooded cloak and Logan stood straight his arms crossed his chest. Rogue was standing about the same way since she really couldn't be hurt if she tried it just didn't work that way anymore. They stood there for a while acting a statues and waiting to see if someone would strike first. Rogue grew impatient.  
  
"For Christ's sake! Logan anything goes," she said.  
  
"Same," he said, he couldn't be permanently harmed if he got kicked in the balls because it'd heal.  
  
"No striking down der'," Kurt said referring to his stuff.  
  
Mystique smirked," Anything," she said simply.  
  
Rogue charged first and for a second Kurt's eyes followed her allowing Mystique to sneak up on him quickly and kicked him in his side making him collide with Logan who was caught off guard with trying to keep an eye on Rogue and trying to catch Kurt before he hit a pole. He caught Kurt but when he looked up there was only Mystique running towards him.  
  
"Teleport Elf," he ordered as he threw him aside and he teleported behind Mystique and tried to grab her but she easily slid from him.  
  
Logan couldn't hear any footsteps and he was on edge. Suddenly he was hit hard from behind. Not like those hits where you fall and roll around for a bit but those hits where you never go above your height and only your feet lift from the ground and you are thrown about thirty feet from where you once were. It was something you only see on cartoons, well he thought so anyway. He hit a mailbox and he was a bit high so it hit him at the waste and he flipped over and hit his head on the other side and finally came to a stop. He opened is eyes and saw Mystique and Kurt fighting upside down, they seemed to spin for about a few seconds. He stood up and he felt the broken ribs he had healing. "Marie kid where the hell did that come from?" he said.  
  
She popped behind him, he saw her shadow and he turned to face her. He let those claws out and held them up to her face," Damn Marie you know I couldn't ever hurt you."  
  
She smirked," Damn right-," Carol's voice came out.  
  
Logan looked at her then he sniffed. It was her scent but something was way wrong. Before he could think bout that much longer she grabbed his collar and threw him. He was a bit more prepared and he used his claws and used the ground to slow him down. Before he could fully stop Mystique stood beside him her back facing her then at the right time she moved out the way as Kurt teleported ready and his foot out to kick her, instead he kicked Logan and they went into a wall. They tried to get back up but there were some difficulties.  
  
"Dat's my tail!" Kurt said when Logan tried to stand up but ended up stepping on his tail.  
  
"Damn coat," Logan muttered as he tried to move his hand but he found it tangled in Kurt's cloak and if he just put his claws back in he'd be taking a chunk of jacket.  
  
Rogue and Mystique watched," Weirdo's," Rogue muttered.  
  
She felt Carol's rage pumping in her veins; it gave her a sudden urge to just hit whatever was near. Her hands began to tremble with the sudden urge and she went at it like it was no longer a game. Mystique tried to grab her but she jerked her shoulder back when Mystique grabbed her. Mystique felt as if her shoulder had almost been knocked out her socket.  
  
Rogue grabbed Logan's claws and yanked carefully without ruining Kurt's jacket. Logan was angered at the fact that he was thrown by a mere girl such as Rogue at that. "Ready to play?" Rogue asked.  
  
"Marie I am sorry that I offended you," he said.  
  
Rogue would normally believe it but the Logan inside her head and here were real close. She knew him better than that, he wanted to say `but` after that, he just didn't want things to get any worse then they are now. "But?" she asked.  
  
"Huh?" he said.  
  
"Oh I know you better than that," Rogue smirked. "You're up here," she tapped her head.  
  
He growled and stood ready to fight her. Mystique and Kurt looked like rubber bands the way they bent when they dodged a hit. Kurt often teleported but still Mystique was to quick for him even if he did catch her she'd slither away like a snake. They were equal in speed and stealth but she was more familiar with fighting styles and techniques so he often became confused.  
  
Neither made any sound while they fought, the only actually being him teleporting here and there and her fast swings that made a slight `swoosh` in the air and their breathing. They met each other's hits with their own and then finally someone had the upper hand. Mystique had turned into Logan and pretended to be fighting Rogue. When he looked up he couldn't tell the difference and he attacked the real one.  
  
"Damn elf," Logan barley made out.  
  
She turned back and grabbed Kurt's neck, she held him there and he was too surprised to teleport so soon he blacked out. She let him drop and watched Rogue and Logan. They were much like her and Kurt just were but Rogue never seemed to get a bruise even though his punches sent her back a bit.  
  
Rogue felt so alive, she hated to admit it but now she realized why Logan was in to cage fighting all those years ago. She knew by how he was fighting and the look in his eyes that he was about ready to bust with anger. He didn't want to hit her that's why all he did was block and punched her where he knew she could take it, but she was about ready to snap him like a twig, he had no clue where all this strength came from but he'd hit her with all his might soon, even if it was her he was fighting. She hit him in the nose and he felt his bones crack then fix. She would have broken his nose if he didn't heal like that.  
  
It was too much for him he was ashamed that a girl as little and childish as her was beating the crap out of him, the really bad thing was he thought she was actually holding back. He hadn't known when his claws disappeared into his hands again but they came back out and when he tried to stab her it was as if she was made from the same metal as his claws because as hard as he push his claws at her skin, they just wouldn't pierce through. Suddenly he was knocked to the side, but Rogue didn't do it.  
  
"Damn it!" Logan said, it was Bobby he was thrown at him and bleeding allover.  
  
"Yuriko.now that isn't fair," Rogue said," Bobby can't beat you and you know it, so how long did it take for you to beat him?"  
  
"Ten seconds," she said," But don't worry I had fun with some police and guards," she said.  
  
Rogue was still the fighting mood; she looked at Bobby and wondered where Jean was. "Where's jean?" Rogue asked.  
  
Yuriko shrugged and glared at Logan," Is there a problem?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah Logan you.you." she couldn't even get the words out," You'll pay for the damage you caused," she said.  
  
"Logan do you mind," Rogue said.  
  
"I'm healed," he said.  
  
Rogue moved out the way and let them go at it, meanwhile she called for Jean. As if on cue she came with that Angel and Siren and Shadowcat. She healed him with her powers and he just acted as if nothing happened. They watched as Logan and Yuriko went at it. It was going to be a long fight they stabbed here and there then healed immediately. The only way to determine who'd win is if someone tired out first or got knocked unconscious. Suddenly the ground shook and all you saw were bright lights.  
  
"Aha can't phase me now can you leader," you heard Jubilee's voice say.  
  
"Two fights wow," Mystique said amused.  
  
Yuriko and Logan weren't even fazed by the lights or slight tremble; they just went at it like immortal dogs. Nobody could see Jubilee or Cyclops only hear them and see the lights but they saw when Logan and Yuriko got hit with Scott's blast. They rolled on the ground and they stayed for a while then got up. Their skin was burned and bleeding, but it started to heal like all the other cuts and scraps they got.  
  
"You hate me, why?" Logan asked blocking her hits.  
  
"My father you-"  
  
"Yuriko no!" Rogue said," He's better off not knowing."  
  
She growled and Logan began to think, he let his guard down while he tried to find the reason why she hated him. Yuriko took this opportunity to thrown him in the water and she went in after him. The others watched as the water went calm and air bubbles could be seen rising. All of them went to see who would rise first and sure enough it was Yuriko with Logan on her back. He was unconscious and that meant she won. They forgot all about Cyclops and Jubilee and they turned to see a red light comes toward them.  
  
They all moved out the way except Rogue who had to get Logan out of the way, she grabbed him but she knew she wouldn't get out of the way fast enough. She covered his body with hers waiting for the impact but instead of being hit and burned she was tackled and rolled. She caught her breath and realized her body was sandwiched between Logan's body and somebody else's. She couldn't breath and she tensed when she felt Logan move from over her. She looked up and met his eyes.  
  
"C-chere?" the person under her said.  
  
She gasped and rolled over knocking Logan on the ground and now she was on him. He groaned then stood up taking Rogue with him, he set her on her feet. Rogue stopped choking and glared at Remy," What the hell did you do that for?"  
  
"Save you," he said standing up. "Remy forget you be invulnerable."  
  
"Remy?" Logan said.  
  
"Oui," Remy replied.  
  
"Remy you shouldn't be here," Rogue said.  
  
"Oui, Remy know but what if Remy say he was concerned?" he asked.  
  
"Not concerned, curious," Rogue said.  
  
"Both but more concerned," he said.  
  
"Wait how many Remy's are there?" Logan asked.  
  
"One, he just talks in third person," Rogue said.  
  
"Told you chere that you couldn't be rid of Remy," Remy said.  
  
"You stalking her bub?" Logan released his claws.  
  
"Non," Remy said simply.  
  
In speed that mastered any track star Rogue tackled both Remy and Logan got up and shouted," Damn it you two you're more destructive out of everybody here, you can't beat each other that way so just resort to fist fighting!"  
  
The commotion stopped and you finally got to see Scott and Jubilee, they were pooped. Their powers take lots of energy out of them especially Jubilee. They panted and then both of them collapsed, tired. "Tie?" Remy said.  
  
"Yup," Rogue said.  
  
"So it's over, all of it?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Yup," Rogue said again.  
  
"What now?" Angel said.  
  
"Who are you?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Angel," Angel said.  
  
"Figures," Rogue muttered.  
  
"So what are you girls going to do now?" Logan asked.  
  
They looked at each other," Anybody change their minds recently?" Rogue asked.  
  
"I kinda did. I like Piotr a lot," Kitty said.  
  
"John's obsessed with me," Jubilee said still on the ground.  
  
Rogue understood so she wasn't angered at all. "I have a lover waiting for me," Jean said.  
  
Nobody else said anything. Kitty, Jubilee and Jean were a little heartbroken, they had fun. Rogue, Yuriko, and Mystique were the only ones left. "Well we'll keep in touch," Rogue said.  
  
They all hugged and said their goodbyes it was when Jean hugged Rogue that took the longest. "Absorb me," Jean whispered.  
  
"No way," Rogue said.  
  
"Please I want to be able to have a personal link between us to keep in touch," Jean said.  
  
Rogue hesitated but did it anyway; she absorbed her till she almost fell then stopped. The power would fade but there was now a link that wouldn't. She sorted the memories and found that Jean didn't know about Carol, only person that did was Remy. They split and smiled.  
  
Logan carried Jubilee inside and Kitty carries or dragged Scott. Angel Bobby and Kurt were teleported inside. They weren't planning to leave Rogue but Logan was leader while Scott wasn't so they just followed orders.  
  
The three girls left watched as they left and Rogue closed her eyes. She focused on Logan's thoughts she was upset by them; he was blinded by anger and guilt. He wanted Jean but he knew she wasn't ever going to be his and it would cause trouble later, he felt guilty for that long time ago where he ran off and threw his last chance to be with her away then he didn't hear her when she left off the jet. Rogue stopped reading his thoughts then and there because she felt a little hurt that she wasn't thought of and Jean was more important.  
  
"How you doing?" Yuriko asked.  
  
"Huh?" Rogue responded.  
  
"Were not dumb we knew you'd peak at his thoughts, and we figured you wouldn't find what you hoped to," Mystique said.  
  
Rogue smiled," Men," she said simply.  
  
"Speaking of men where's yours," Yuriko asked.  
  
Rogue looked around but didn't see Remy anywhere. She thinks he knew what her answer was going to be about his dads offer. "What now?" Rogue asked.  
  
"We've had enough fun, we should calm down," Yuriko said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I wasn't really in the mood for writing today so it may be a bit.blah. The story isn't anywhere near over yet there more to come. 


	13. There's a traitor

Okay this is my next chapter, thanks all who reviewed you guy's rock. I had forgotten what this chapter was really about but it just popped on paper.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
There was no longer a sisterhood but a house of three women close like sisters. All that was over a year ago. Now though they were better off then they were when they decided to play that game. Yuriko still hated Logan and Mystique told Kurt that she was his mother. That went a little wrong but she expected that much. Marie visited Carol at least every two months to see how she was doing.  
  
Logan had left again when Jean had married Scott. Kitty and Piotr or Peter were doing good and Jubilee and John were arguing a lot, but Marie was told it was how their relationship was. Ororo and Kurt were like best friends and Kitty always said, they needed to hook up.  
  
Yuriko was a military woman and she was often off in another country. No one she worked with knew she was a mutant and those who did were dead no later than a second. Whenever she went to airports and the metal detector went off she told them she was in an accident and had metal place in multiple parts of her body. The stories she told Marie were funny. Raven was still as mysterious as ever. Marie got her money doing crazy things. She danced if she wanted and ran races and if she won she got money. She did some cage fighting herself and during the night she flew to a military camp where she met the only man alive knew of Yuriko being a mutant and that was because he was one himself.  
  
His name was plain Bishop. He was black and bulky like a body builder and he had an M over one of his eyes. He made his own guns, he always made four and gave Marie two of her own. She had an under ground hide out full of weapons and it reminded her of Terminator. Every night when she met him he forced her to do about fifty more push-ups, crunches, and pull-ups then she did the night before. He made her run just the same. When she reached a certain amount of miles and stuff he worked on her speed. She was a lot different looking now. She was bulky but sexy, had longer hair but not by much and she dressed different now.  
  
~*~*~*Okay enough on the update now~*~*~*~  
  
"Marie child where are you at?" Raven asked.  
  
Marie was in her room, her original power of absorption she was making sure she could still control it when Raven walked in. She hadn't known what Marie was doing and she went to touch her. Marie had on just a pair of sweat pants and a tank top. Raven touched her and gasped. Marie felt something she wished never to feel again. She jerked back and watched as Raven's eyes fluttered about. Marie herself gasped as she sorted through Raven's memories. Raven had been posing as Marie's doctor to get her blood to make a clone. She had Yuriko's, Kitty's, Jean's, Scott's, and Logan's already.  
  
Marie went further despite how angry she was and she found out that she never left Magneto and that she was ordered to do this befriend the untouchable and gather enough stuff for a clone. That's not even the worst of it for the past few months Marie has been friends with a guy, she even slept with him a few times, his name was Mark and he was really Raven. Also her grandma Irene was never really old enough to be her grandma and she and Raven was once lovers, and Kurt's dad, and brother.  
  
~JEAN! JEAN! ~ Marie called out in her mind.  
  
Jean who was currently in a meeting with the other adults in the mansion jumped at least a foot in the air.  
  
"Jean?" Scott came to her side.  
  
"Get away I need some space," she ordered clutching her head.  
  
~Rogue stop screaming what's wrong? ~ Jean asked.  
  
~Mystique is a traitor~ Rogue said.  
  
"Jean?" Angel or Warren asked.  
  
"Quiet," she ordered.  
  
~What happened? ~ Jean asked.  
  
~I was seeing if I had control over my powers still and she touched me. I-I absorbed her she's out like a light~ Rogue said.  
  
~What did you find? ~  
  
~She was never away from Magneto's side he told her to befriend and she has my blood yours to, and Scott's, Kitty's, Yuriko's, and Logan's already. They are planning to make some type of ultimate clone. ~ Rogue replied.  
  
~You sound way to weirded out for it to be only that~ Jean said.  
  
~Past few months I've had a friend who was supposedly human, Mark. He was my friend and we slept together a few times and.and it.he was r- really.really~ Rogue couldn't even finish. ~She's a fucking bisexual~  
  
In the real world Jean began to jump around freaked out by what she just heard, she acted like a four-year-old girl that was told someday she'd love a boy. ~Where's Yuriko? ~  
  
~Germany, and Bishops working~ Rogue was getting really worked up. ~And Jean~  
  
~W-what? ~  
  
~Kurt's dad is still alive Logan never really killed him. His brother his human trying to kill him once he knows where he's at~ Rogue said.  
  
"Sabertooth," She both spoke and thought.  
  
~She's waking have to go, if you speak to Logan don't say anything~ Rogue said.  
  
Jean opened her eyes and saw Angel looking at her. "Who's Sabertooth?"  
  
"Jean?" Xavier asked. Ever since she came back he couldn't enter her mind sometimes not even if she let him.  
  
"Mar-Rogue we have to go we're all in trouble," Jean said.  
  
"Jean what happened?" Scott asked.  
  
"Mystique never left Magneto, clones, lesbian, bisexual, gross, Kurt's dad and brother. Yuriko.Germany, Bishop no, Kitty, Scott, Yuriko, Rogue, Logan and I. We have to go to Mississippi NOW!" Jan said her information mixed up and her still way grossed out by the idea of Rogue and Mystique.  
  
"Jean Logan's on the phone," Ororo said.  
  
"My dad?" Kurt just realized what Jean said. "Brother?"  
  
~  
  
Marie was going to play dumb for a while," Raven?"  
  
"Marie I'm sorry," Raven said as she woke up fully.  
  
"For what?" Marie asked.  
  
"What do you mean you absorbed me?" Raven was almost yelling.  
  
I haven't used my power in a while so I only absorbed your power nothing else. Why is there a young man you're seducing?" she was proud of herself for lying so calmly.  
  
"N-no," Raven said.  
  
"Well sorry about this whole thing I think I'll blow some guilt somewhere," Marie sad then left.  
  
Raven sighed a sigh of relief and dressed in her comfort clothes. A pair of pants that looked brand new and were a solid blue, they hugged every curve till they reached her knees then they went straight. Her black shirt that showed her belly and lied in the front like naughty schoolgirls with a school uniform. She had a red plaid short over it like a man on a farm normally has it was untied showing her off. She messed up her hair by running her fingers through it and leaving it but it made her more attractive. She flew to New Orleans, which was less then ten minutes away if you drove, at a bar and entered.  
  
"Hey cowgirl," the bartender said.  
  
"S'up Louis," Rogue said, he was one she trusted like she did Logan. He knew about her and the girls.  
  
"You look.troubled," he said.  
  
He was twenty on a year older tan herself, he was a gentle men who always got his heart broken but he never let it bother him. "You have no clue," she said.  
  
"What? Want to talk about it in private?" he asked.  
  
"Sure," Marie said.  
  
She stood up porously pretending to stretch to add sexual frustration to the room. She walked to the back room but before she entered she thought she saw a pair of familiar red on black eyes. She blinked and they were gone. She ignored it and walked into the back room. She told Louis about it.  
  
"So you're grossed out that you were with a girl?" he asked.  
  
"No I've been with a girl once when I was drunk and that was only one time and it was Yuriko. I'm made that it was my mother. I'm made that whom I thought was my grandma was the same age as my mom and they were lovers, and I fucked her like a guy," Marie whispered.  
  
"So," he said.  
  
"Okay imagine this. You fuck a girl doesn't matter if you just met her or not. You let her use the bathroom when you guys are done. You think it'll be fun to peak on her and you look through the peep hole and you see her change into a guy," Marie said.  
  
"Don't play like that," he said seriously.  
  
"You get it now," she said.  
  
"Alright sorry," he said.  
  
They went back out to the main room and he kissed her on the forehead," Be good I have a date," he said.  
  
She smiled and watched him go. She sat for a while and decided that a bar was a place she didn't want to be it was full of old men and there was no music in this bar. She walked out and went next door to the club, which was new. "Copy cats," she said.  
  
The club was very big and dark and it looked like it came from the XXX movie with the lighting things. (Wonderful word of choice huh) She liked this place though it was a mix of everything. She listened as the rock song that was playing when she got in turned off and an old but still popular rap beat came on and they mixed the rock lyrics with it. Actually it was really good. She started to move to the music. She closed her eyes letting herself forget her problems at that moment. She raised her arms in the air like so many others were doing. She let her head sway like her hips were doing and she felt her hair around her face.  
  
"Would you like a drink miss," somebody who worked there asked.  
  
She looked to make sure that it was bottled somehow, it was and she nodded. "A Vodka straight," she said.  
  
He handed it two to her and she opened it and gulped the whole ¼ of a liter down then the other one. She wanted to forget tonight and already she was having fun. Another song played with more base and she barley noticed. She undid her pants showing her black cotton panties, she felt her body get hot from moving so much and she felt beads of sweat fall down her body. She tensed when she felt a pair of hands wrap around her.  
  
"Chere don't start without Remy."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Weird? Thought so, I'll hurry with the next chapter okay? 


	14. Little meeting

Okay this is my next chapter, thanks all who reviewed you guy's rock. I had forgotten what this chapter was really about but it just popped on paper.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Rogue was a bit dazed from the drink and the vibe of the club but she managed to turn around to meet those eyes she thought she saw earlier. She smiled at him and blushed and stopped dancing.  
  
"Aw," he said and laid on her chest.  
  
Rogue pushed him off as if he was trying to suffocate her. She thought it might be Mystique. ~It could be him. I saw his eyes earlier. It could have been my imagination though, there is no way Mystique could have been there so quick. Maybe it was him but this is her ~ Marie was confused. Remy looked at her like he was hurt but when he looked at her eyes he could tell something was wrong. "Sorry Chere," he said.  
  
"My name," Marie said.  
  
"Huh?" he said.  
  
"What did I tell you my name was?" she asked.  
  
"Rogue," he said.  
  
She let out a sigh of relief and frustration and looked towards the door. She saw Mystique, not the normal but whom she liked to look like when she pretended to be normal. She rushed behind Remy and held him there when he tried to turn around. "Remy are there any windows in this place?"  
  
"Non but there be a back door," he said.  
  
Marie pushed him away gently and kept herself low and went through the back door. She didn't want to get Remy involved even though she didn't see how it would happen if he was just seen with her but in all the movies she saw how easily things can happen just by accident. She was in the alley and she flew anywhere she didn't care. She landed at a dog park that had not been open yet so she didn't have to worry about any shit. The park was big like a school and there was a sort of mini forest and she rested in one of the trees.  
  
"Chere?"  
  
Marie didn't turn around but simply asked," What did I ask you back there?"  
  
"What? Why?" he asked.  
  
"Just do it!" she ordered.  
  
"You asked what you told Remy your name was," he said.  
  
"Hi Remy sorry about that," she said.  
  
She could hear Remy climbing up the tree and he sat down on the branch in front of her," Mind tellin' Remy what that was all about?"  
  
"I just didn't want to involve you in something that you don't need to be involved in," she said.  
  
"Like?" he asked.  
  
"If I wanted you to know then I wouldn't have left," she said.  
  
"You in trouble?" he asked.  
  
".No," she said.  
  
"How much?" he asked.  
  
"Didn't I jus-" she said but was cut off.  
  
"Chere I'm a thief, I have a habit of observing things. I know your lying you hesitated," he said with a smirk.  
  
Marie didn't like how he knew her so much after such a sort meeting; she didn't like how he smirked after saying it. "I'm not lying I just don't think it's really any of your business," she said still lying.  
  
"Better but your eyes give you away, maybe because you be under the influence," he smirked again.  
  
"Whatever I'm out," she said and jumped out the tree and began to walk.  
  
She didn't make her second step because Remy jumped in front of her," Remy don't like to see girls in trouble specially you."  
  
"I ain't no damsel in distress LeBeau!" she poked him in the chest.  
  
"You anything but," he said.  
  
"What are you saying?" she asked.  
  
"Remy saying you can handle your own but you shouldn't be in trouble in the first place," he said.  
  
"S'cuse me you can't talk. Have you been a goody goody before?" she asked.  
  
"Non," he said.  
  
"Well then don't tell me I should be one then." She said.  
  
"Didn't say that chere. Remy meant you should be more careful then you wouldn't be in trouble," he said.  
  
She knew what he was trying to do. Get her to spill the beans trying to get him to understand. It wasn't going to work. "Fuck it I don't need you to understand."  
  
*Bamf*  
  
"Rogue where is she?" Jean said.  
  
"A club I played dumb," Marie said.  
  
Remy stayed back to listen seeing as he was forgotten. "You don't live in New Orleans though we went by your house but you weren't there so I tracked you down using our link. I thought maybe she had you," Jean said.  
  
"I came here because I needed to forget and I guess she came looking for me I left though," she said.  
  
"We need to ruin her plans somehow," Ororo said.  
  
"No we don't just ruin her plans. We teach her a lesson," Marie said.  
  
"M-Rogue we need to be civilized," Scott said.  
  
"Do you really think being civilized and following the rules like children will keep her from doing all this. She-," she stopped talking.  
  
~They'll never understand she helped me almost die once, she helped almost get rid of Xavier and all human kind and she took John all those years ago. I know what it is she wants to do but they just want to be civilized about everything ~ Marie thought bitterly.  
  
"She what?" she heard Kurt's voice.  
  
"Never mind just go back you won't be much help here," she said.  
  
"Rogue," came a calm voice.  
  
Xavier came from behind all of them," Listen to him Rogue he means well," Angel said.  
  
Rogue sighed," I know he means well all he really wants is for peace to be in our hearts and stupid Miss America crap like that. It's making pussies out of you all. She wouldn't hesitate to kill us, she willingly fought against Kurt for gods sake. She pretended to be our friend for so long just to get what she no longer needs to stick around for, unless there's more that I just don't want to remember. She could know everything about us in a matter of weeks, how we think, what our fears are, what ever anything she wants if we just sit back and be damn pussy's about it!" Marie said.  
  
"WE-" Xavier started.  
  
"What understand? Yeah right you only know things that happen not how it feels. Stop saying you know how everything feels when you don't. I don't know why I called you people I knew you'd say something like it'd be alright because the good always conquers the bad, or we understand, and lets be adults about it. Fuck that bullshit we may be the future of mankind or whatever but one thing will always remain the same," Marie growled.  
  
"What is that?" Ororo asked.  
  
"Survival of the fittest," she smiled.  
  
"She had feelings like everybody else though Rogue she just wants to be happy," Jean said.  
  
"I know that I ain't dumb. Thing is her being happy means keep doing what she's doing. I don't blame her she's been around the block. She's been men and woman, mean and mice, pretty and ugly, tall and short. She's got kids both biological and adopted and she's been with a man and woman in both genders. She knows things some of us can only imagine she's a woman that can do whatever she wants. And what she wants is not that far away."  
  
"Calm down," Jean said.  
  
Rogue never knew she could be so mad she felt her powers come back and the voices screaming at her. She felt Xavier grab her wrists and she felt his life force inside her. She shot her eyes open to see his veins and his face red, she jerked her hands free. He was powerful and she knew it. She couldn't concentrate with people screaming both inside and out of her head. She heard their thoughts and they weren't nice at all.  
  
__ Not again, can't she control her power, she's dangerous, did she do it on purpose, she'd the one who called us now she doesn't want out help, Mein gott poor child__  
  
That's all she could hear over and over not being to tell who's though belonged to whom except Kurt. He was sweet. She didn't push him back all they way she couldn't concentrate, but she did it enough so that she could seem normal. "See look what happened. You try to help someone and end up getting hurt, NO ONE can be trusted so go before I kill you all," she said.  
  
For a second her eyes turned blue and that is what made them go (they still don't know about Carol), they thought she'd actually do it and Xavier needed some attention. Marie was sad they were gone, she didn't really mean any of the stuff but the way they went about things made her angry. She picked up on some thoughts that were all concern and realized Remy was there. She sat on the ground looking at the sky because it was the only thing she could bear to look at and concentrate at the same time.  
  
"Chere?"  
  
She couldn't answer Xavier was fighting back and she kept a straight face. She had forgotten about his powers, the ones that showed him what she was feeling. He said things in French to calm her but they were just words. She felt Xavier calming inside and she felt her eyes closing. She wasn't tired just exhausted and she knew if she closed here eyes she'd pass out. She struggled to keep them open and looked the other way so he wouldn't see but then when she felt soft strokes on her back she was out. _____------________--  
  
She woke up slowly and noticed that her surroundings didn't look at all familiar. She remembered what happened last night with her friends and she wanted to die from the guilt. She remembered that this was an unusual place and shot straight up and regretted it when she did as she felt pain in her head. She tired to grab her head with both hands but she found out that one hand was asleep. It wasn't even numb because she slept on it for so long. She flicked her fingers but she didn't feel anything at all she couldn't even twitch her hands.  
  
"Chere okay?"  
  
Rogue was used to being surprised like that with living with Mystique and all so instead of screaming she just jumped with no noise. She saw who it was and turned away from him. "Where am I?"  
  
"No thanks?" he said.  
  
"You still being here is thanks enough," she said.  
  
"My place," he said.  
  
She was holding her wrists leaning again the wall. "Why?"  
  
He chuckled," You would rather Remy have left you?"  
  
"Wouldn't be surprised if that's what you mean," she mumbled.  
  
Her hand stared to get that needle feeling it always gets when it falls asleep," Remy couldn't do that," he said.  
  
The feeling went away and she stretched but caught a bad cramp in her leg and clutched it in pain. Remy grabbed her foot, which she was happy had her sock still on, and began to rub it. "Wha-"  
  
"Shhh relax," he said.  
  
She couldn't though she took her leg back and glared at him. " Stop."  
  
"Why are you so embarrassed?" he asked.  
  
She blushed and buried her face in her knees as she brought then to her chest. "I'm not."  
  
"Your beautiful so you shouldn't be," he said. She glared at him," What's wrong with you?"  
  
"I'm to muscular for a female, I'm short with rough skin. I have big eyes and I'm pale like a ghost. My hair is always messed up and my chest is too small. My nails always break off and my ears are big, my nose is pointy and I have scars all over he place," she said and she hated that she actually answered his question.  
  
He blinked and picked her up and landed her on her feet. "Do you really believe that? If you can tell me that and not fall then you no lying," he said.  
  
"It's true," she said looking him in the eyes.  
  
He pushed her against the wall pinning her there with his hands. "You crazy you look good. You nose fits you face you have the most beautiful eyes and your ears ain't big. You skin is beautiful and it make you glow, and your scars I like it show you willing to get a bit dirty if you want. I love you hair and your chest isn't teeny tiny. If they were that big you'd have back problems. Do you want that?" he said.  
  
Marie laughed and again poked her finger into his chest but this time a little harder, which made it hurt. Her laughing went from amused to a creepy laugh and she narrowed her eyes that were now green with specks of blue. "Gambit I ain't one of those girls you can get by saying sweet nothings and pinning them with your body like most girls wish would happen to them." She said bitterly.  
  
"Never said you were," he said.  
  
"Might as well have. Why you standing so close to me do you want to end up like Xavier?" she said.  
  
"Remy know you didn't do it intentionally," he said.  
  
"It doesn't matter. It's like saying the man stuck his head in the lions mouth and he bit it off but it's okay it what they do."  
  
"Chere calm down," he said.  
  
"I don't know why you didn't leave me out there. I could kill you," she said a shadow over her eyes.  
  
"Remy trust you chere," he said his tone lower.  
  
Marie let out a small bitter laugh," Nobody can be trusted."  
  
"Who is the one person you trust?" he asked.  
  
"No one any more not even myself," she said and her chin touched her chest when a tear made it's way down her face without warning.  
  
Remy saw a stream shining on her face," Why not?"  
  
"It's hard to trust yourself when there are people inside your head trying to get out screaming at you at all hours of the day haunting your dreams. If you let your guard down to much they'll take over your body and you have no control over the thing you do. Or worse you start to look at the ones you love and see not them but who's trying to hurt you inside and you lash out at them thinking there someone else. It's hard when you are their friend but once you sleep their psyche attacks you and your forced to fight them," Marie began to shake violently trying to hold in the cries and the tears.  
  
Remy picked her up and set her back on the bed," You strong Rogue just for telling me."  
  
" No you know what hurts me and if you really wanted you could use it against me just like she did. She used touch against me."  
  
"Let it out," he said seeing her hold her breath to keep quiet," You stubborn."  
  
She couldn't take it anymore she wrapped her arm around his waste and cried silently. After a while she stopped and looked up to him," I got you coat all wet, sorry."  
  
"Don't worry this been through much worse," he smirked.  
  
"T-thanks," she said.  
  
"I didn't do nothing," he said.  
  
"Yeah you did you brought me here and took my crap and let me be me," she said.  
  
"What?" he didn't have too much of a clue to what she was talking about.  
  
"She never allowed me to cry or whine, pout, beg or laugh to much. Says it's useless."  
  
"This `she` you keep talking bout is wrong. It's human nature to smile when you happy and frown when your not. Taking all that away leaves nothing but a robot," he said.  
  
"Yeah but nobody can really hurt you," she said.  
  
"You just got to trust is all," he said.  
  
Marie wanted to yell at him but Xavier's psyche began to act up again and Remy was suddenly unable to breath. She was scared and this time she didn't try to hid it. She ran to his side but it seemed that the closer she got the more he seemed to turn colors in the face. She flew out the window and stayed in the air in a curled ball.  
  
"He'll hate me now," she said.  
  
"Damn right," Marie looked up to see Carol.  
  
She seemed happy she was out but now she may have to fight her. Carol laughed a crazy laugh and when she tried to hit Marie nothing happened, she just disappeared. Marie realized it was nothing but her mind. Carol was not out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Remy felt small warms hands on him and woke up. "Ro`," he said a bit muffled. (He recognized her from earlier when they were talking to Marie).  
  
"Shhh child and it's not me," he hard her voice say.  
  
He looked harder and his vision focused and he saw a red head with green eyes. He stood up quickly thinking he wasn't safe. "It's okay Remy we're looking for Rogue," Jean said.  
  
"She fled," he said looking away.  
  
"Do you know if she's going to be back?" Xavier asked.  
  
"No.She didn't mean to say those thing to you guys she's just really upset," he said knowing it wasn't his place.  
  
"We know," Scott said.  
  
"Vas she crying?" Kurt asked.  
  
"Remy couldn't tell he couldn't breath," he said.  
  
"We need to get back and see if we can find her with cerebro," Xavier said.  
  
"Remy would like to go," he offered.  
  
"You can if you like but can you even do that?" Jean asked.  
  
"Oui, of course why?" he asked.  
  
She didn't want to put his business so she sang a song that would help him understand. "Hush little baby don't say a word.Mommy's going to kill you wit-," she was interrupted.  
  
She gave some sort of hand signal and the room was empty with only Remy and Jean inside. " That song," was all he could get out.  
  
"Yes it's Belladonna's. It's the last song her victims ever hear. You're married and have developed feelings for my friend."  
  
"Remy don't like his mind being invaded," he said.  
  
"Yes I know but I didn't invade. You projected, now I know you were kicked out of this place and that there hiding you from certain people. You can come but it's no walk in the park I tell you that much now," Jean said.  
  
"Remy just worried bout' the fille is all. There's something about her," he talked almost distantly.  
  
Jean smiled but frown also. She had a feeling and it wasn't a good on either. The last time she had a feeling this bad she was gone for two years thought to be dead. This time though seemed different and more dangerous.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Okay I'll update ASAP and suggestions are welcomed just incase some of you want to know. Somebody asked me that so I thought I'd say it again. 


End file.
